The World Warrior Tournament
by Yusei-pal473
Summary: After getting beaten by a Shadaloo agent, Logan is approached by Chun-Li to help investigate the organization's activities. The two of them enroll in a tournament to pass the time, but Logan's got more issues than just boredom, and they involve a certain Squad 2 Captain. Rated T for Language, Violence, and maybe other stuff, just to be safe. Possibly OC/Chun-Li. IchiRuki mentioned.
1. Robbery at the Museum

**This is a new story that came to me. It will feature my OC Logan Washburn, but it will not have any characters from DC Comics. It'll be a **_**Bleach**_**/**_**Street Fighter**_** crossover set around the same time as the S.I.N. Tournament, which means that the cast of **_**Ultra Street Fighter IV**_** will be in this as well, including Decapre, Poison (who will be 100% female, but not 100% without the jokes), Hugo Andore, and Juri Han. LET'S GET STARTED!**

**DISCLAIMER: **_**Street Fighter**_** belongs to CAPCOM, Bleach to Tite Kubo, and Logan Washburn to me.**

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

"_Radio"_

* * *

**Theft at the Museum!**

St. Louis. It is a city that is still being rebuilt after a cyborg incident two months ago. Even in that time, it has never been completely repaired. The only thing that allowed the civilians to breathe easier was that the creator of said cyborgs, Yukon McSleez, has been slain and the mechanical monstrosities have been scrapped. Still, it doesn't mean that crime will simply rest. Of course that, in turn, means that the local Assassin Logan Washburn won't rest either.

Right now, Logan is crouching on top of a building looking over the streets. Even before his den was destroyed by McSleez' 'Big Guns', he preferred going out on the field himself. This is because it allows him to move quicker towards the criminal, or Hollow if there's one around. He normally enjoyed the night patrol, but he's been brooding lately. This is due to the fact that the Soul Society hasn't contacted him in two months. He also hasn't heard from his girlfriend, Captain Shaolin Feng (A.K.A. Soifon), in the last month. It really started to worry him.

He heard an alarm at the jewelry store he was looking over and saw a crook taking several jewels. The now-24-year-old Assassin decided to step in and catch him. "Well, well, a jewel thief. That's a rare one," he said as he Flash Stepped towards the thief. He surprised the thief by kicking him in the face and into the wall. This kick knocked the thief out and scattered the jewels. He looked for the cops and saw a car coming. Normally, he would've run, given how he hates dealing with them due to corrupt higher-ups. In this case, though, he recognized the car as the Chief's, who is a friend of his. "He's all yours, Chief."

"Thanks, Logan. Hey, you and your dad have done a lot for this city already. Why don't you take it easy for a while?" the Chief asked. He was an elderly man who saw Logan's dad as a son, essentially making him see the current den-master as his grandson. He had a white moustache and white hair. Since he was in his late 60s, Logan was surprised he had all of his hair left. "We'll get these back to the jewelry store. You just go home and rest."

"I would, but my den's still being repaired."

"_Attention all units, we have a robbery at the St. Louis Natural History Museum. Repeat, a robbery at the St. Louis Natural History Museum," _said a voice over the police radio.

"Leave that to me," Logan said to the Chief before Flash Stepping away.

"I'll never understand why he and his father felt like carrying the weight of the world on both of their shoulders," the old man quipped.

* * *

Logan Flash Stepped from building to building until he reached the museum. He saw smoke coming from it and figured out that smoke bombs were activated. Once he jumped onto the building, a figure came out of the hole that the smoke was emitting from. Logan got a good look at the figure and discovered him to be of Spanish descent. "So the Assassin has come to play. How good is your ninjutsu?" the thief asked, solidifying Logan's discovery.

The young Assassin didn't say anything, simply chasing after the thief. The two of them jumped building to building, all while Logan figured out that even with the Flash Step he was having a hard time keeping up with him. The thief looked back and discovered that the Assassin wasn't there. Still, he knew he couldn't simply lie down and rest, given that this was his city. The thief jumped to the top of a building in the downtown area to meet his opponent. Once he got to the top, Logan Flash Stepped onto the same structure. "Your speed and agility are definitely something to be admired, boy. Let's see how well you fight."

The thief got a claw out and put it on his left hand while Logan got out his sword. "Whatever you stole from the museum, put it back," Logan said.

"As if I'd bring back something I've stolen." The thief then attacked Logan with his claw, which he blocked with the sword. Logan pushed him back with his foot and got back in his fighting stance. The assailant wasted no time in attacking again, switching between punches, kicks, and the claw. The same went with Logan. "Not bad, child. We might have a spot for you in our organization," said the thief/assailant.

"I don't know what you're trying to sell, but I'm not buying!"

"So be it. I was actually hoping for a new rival. And it seems like I've got one in you!" The thief lunged at Logan and grabbed him, causing the two to go into a free-fall. The assailant kicked himself off the Assassin, causing him to plummet to the ground. Logan looked up and saw his opponent hanging on the side of a building with his claw dug in. "It was fun while it lasted, boy! However, I can't stick around for your arrest!"

The assailant left, leaving Logan to deal with his least favorite people in St. Louis. "Damn."

* * *

Later, Logan found himself in the interrogation room at the Police Department with Nicholas Jackson, who was the biggest thorn in his side. As a result of preferring to be called 'Nick', Logan and a few other cops (the Chief included), call him 'Jack' for fun, or in Logan's case, out of malice. In turn, though, the cop would call him by his job, something that Logan himself hated. "Now tell me where the damned Sash of Eden is, Assassin!" Nick yelled.

"If I told you once, I've told you a thousand times, Jack! I don't have the damned Sash! The real thief has gotten away because you guys have nothing better to do than harass me!" Logan yelled back. The two of them glared at each other out of spite, showing that their hatred was mutual.

"I'll give you five minutes to get your story straight, punk! If you don't tell me what I want to know, there's going to be a problem!" Afterwards, Nick left the room, leaving Logan alone in there. "Oh yeah, and my name is Nick, not Jack!"

Nick left the interrogation room and met up with the Chief to discuss the issue. "I told you, Nicholas, that he's telling the truth. Logan wouldn't steal anything unless it's from one of his enemies, such as the Templars. Just let him off so he can do his investigation," said the Chief.

"I will when he tells the truth. He's hiding that sash, I know it."

"Actually, he's not," said a voice. "I'll take over. There's a good chance he'll cooperate with me instead of you, Jackson."

"Okay, but I'm telling you he's lying."

The door to the interrogation room opened, but Logan had his head in his hand due to the migraine he was having, so he didn't see who was entering. "For the umpteenth time, Jack, I'm telling you the truth! The real thief got away! Now how about I leave here and head home to get rid of this headache!" he yelled, again not knowing who it was. He felt an ice pack wrapped in cloth on his head, so he opened his eyes and saw a beautiful woman in the interrogation room with him.

Because of her blue qipao, Logan could tell that she was Chinese. The woman had her hair in a covered ox-horn style, had on brown panty hose, and white combat boots. She also had on spiked bracelets on her wrists and red eyeliner around her eyes. Logan looked and saw that she was offering him some aspirin and water, which he gladly accepted. "Thank you. I'm sorry for that outburst there. It's just that Jackson and I don't get along," he said.

"I could tell. There's no need to apologize, though; I've ran into quite a few of them in my time as a cop. I'm Chun-Li," she said, introducing herself.

"I'm Logan Washburn. So where exactly did you transfer from? I don't remember seeing you here before."

"I'm actually not part of this city's police force. Instead, I'm with Interpol. Like your Assassin's Guild, we specialize in dealing with terrorist organizations such as Abstergo Industries, or your Knights Templar if you will. This brings me to the serious topic. I listened to Jackson's pathetic excuse for an interrogation," she began, getting a laugh out of the Assassin. Chun-Li slightly smiled at that, happy that he shared the same feelings she did, "and I believe every word that you said. Now, can you describe this individual for me please?"

Logan saw this as the time to stop laughing and get serious. "That's no problem. This guy was 6'1", wore Spanish bullfighter pants, a mask, and a claw. He also had his hair in a ponytail and had a purple snake tattoo on his torso," he said, shocking the Interpol officer.

"My God, so they are involved."

"Am I missing something, Officer?"

"There is a terrorist organization out there called Shadaloo. They're an extremely dangerous group who deal in illegal arms trades and corrupting higher officials. This is why dirty cops exist. I've been trying to put a stop to this for a number of years now. Since you went toe-to-toe with their assailant Vega, I'd very much appreciate it if you were to help me on this investigation."

"'Vega'? You mean that thief, don't you?" Logan asked.

"That's right. His fighting style is primarily ninjutsu, which makes him a deadly adversary and an effective agent of Shadaloo," answered Chun-Li.

"What else can you tell me about Shadaloo?" She looked at him in surprise. "If we're going to investigate them, then we need to trust each other and fill each other in on what we know, right?"

After a minute, Chun-Li smiled at him. "That's right. Their leader's name is Bison. He uses a deadly power called 'Psycho Power'. He holds no regard for humanity, only seeing them as dirt he could step on. He's a dictator who demands more power. In addition to Vega, he has another agent. You might recognize him if you look at the picture." She showed him the pic that she was talking about. "Does this remind you of someone?"

He looked at the pic and saw that it was of a haggard-looking man who looks like his mother beat him with an ugly stick. "You better believe it. That's Balrog, the disgraced American Boxing Champ. He was kicked out of the professional boxing leagues for dishonorable shots, such as head-butts. He's also been known to kill his opponents."

"That's right. And because of that, Bison held interest in him and recruited him into Shadaloo as his enforcer," she said while closing the files. "I've heard rumors about your speed, Logan. They say you're so fast that it seems like you're teleporting to the naked eye. If you were to face Balrog, you should be able to handle him without any problem." Logan saw that she had on a cheerful smile. He thought it was a beauty, but that thought caused him to have a blush and a depressed look on his face at the same time. The latter was because it reminded him of Soifon's smile.

Chun-Li saw this and figured out immediately that he was going through and emotional time. She pondered for a while until she got an idea. _'Hopefully, this'll snap him out of his funk,'_ she thought as she reached for an envelope. "~Oh, Logan~" she said in a singing voice, catching his attention. Having been snapped out of his thoughts, he looked at Chun-Li, who still had a cheery smile on her face. "I couldn't help but notice that you were a bit depressed, so I figured that in order to pass the time, you and I can enter a tournament as tag partners. Whatever issue you're having, fighting will help you get over it. Besides, I want to see how good you are in combat."

Logan took the poster advertising the tournament from her hand and examined it. He saw nothing in the rules against a tag team. "Okay, it sounds like fun. I'm in." This made Chun-Li even happier; lately, she wanted to team up with someone new who had a good heart like her usual ones. She saw her chance in Logan and he was willing to give her that chance.

"The tournament starts tomorrow. For tag teams, one partner has to register at one of the sign-up stations while the other has to find someone to fight. The one person you can't fight is your partner unless it's practice. Also, this is a street fighting tournament, so anything goes," she explained. Chun-Li saw that he was reading the rules. After a moment, he smirked, signaling that she nailed the explanation on the head.

"It also says here, Officer, that if a team is about to go up against a solo opponent, they need to decide who faces that opponent," Logan said, reminding his new partner of the remainder of the tag rules.

"Whoops, my bad," she said, giggling and scratching her cheek while blushing in embarrassment. "Now let's get out of here." As she was gathering her stuff, she realized something. Again, she was blushing, but this time, it was regarding what she was going to ask. "Uh, listen, I just arrived here today and I don't have a hotel room to stay in. If it's not too much trouble, do you think you can provide a place for me to sleep?"

The question caught Logan off-guard. "Uh, no, it's no trouble at all. It's actually been a month since I've had any company, so I'll be happy for it," he said. Chun-Li let out a sigh of relief, but silently wondered if the month without company was related to his depression. While this was going on, Jackson and the Chief were looking in there with confused faces, wondering what they were talking about as Chun-Li turned off the microphone.

* * *

Later that night, Logan and Chun-Li arrived at Logan's suite. The Interpol Officer took a look around and saw that he had the essentials: a small kitchen with a stove, a bathroom, a computer desk, and, of course, the TV and beds. She knew that this was partially as a reward for taking down McSleez and partially because his den was still being repaired. "Nice place you have here," she said to the Assassin.

"It's only until my den gets repaired. I wonder how the progress is coming with that."

"I don't know, but I think you had better call your mentor and tell him that you'll be participating in the tournament. Since you'll have to tell him about Vega and Shadaloo, I might as well join the conversation." Logan nodded as he switched on his computer.

Rebecca's face came up on the screen. _"Hey, Logan my man, what's going on?"_ she asked.

"Not much, Rebecca. Is Bill around? I need to let him in on something."

"_I'm afraid not, Logan. He went out for a walk. Can I take a message for you?"_

"Sorry, but this is important. I need you to redirect the line to him," Logan said.

"_Okay, but I guarantee you that he hates having his peaceful walks disturbed."_ Rebecca pushed a few buttons, making another screen come up. Bill's face came up afterwards.

"_Logan, what's this about?"_ he asked in a cranky tone.

"There was a burglary at the Natural History Museum here in St. Louis, Bill. I fought the thief, but he got away. It turns out that we have another terrorist organization to deal with called Shadaloo. Have you heard of them?"

"_I have indeed heard of Shadaloo. They manipulate high-ranking officials and specialize in weapons and drug trafficking."_

"Tell me something I don't know. The guy I fought was Bison's Assailant Vega. Interpol's had a number of run-ins with them. I've got one of their agents with me now," Logan said while looking at Chun-Li. She joined him at the seat. "This is Officer Chun-Li. From what she told me, she gets along with Vega about as well as I did."

"_I've known about Shadaloo for a while, but no one in the Assassin's Guild has ever fought them until you fought Vega tonight. You need to be careful when dealing with Shadaloo, Logan, especially Bison and Vega."_

"They recruited someone that Logan recognized. I'm sure you'd be able to recognize him as well, Mr. Miles," Chun-Li said while the young den-master pulled up Balrog's file.

"_Bison recruited Balrog, eh? In that case, be extra careful."_

"There's also a street fighting tournament that Chun-Li and I will be participating in as a tag team. It'll help pass the time while doing the investigation."

"_And I'm sure you'll be taking down several opponents as well, right?"_ Bill asked, getting a nod from his Top Assassin. _"Remember, if you face one of Shadaloo's Big 3, try not to get killed."_ The mentor then hung up.

"Nice talking to you too, smart-ass." He turned to his partner, who had the same look on her face as he did. "Okay, here are the sleeping arrangements: you can have the main bed while I take the couch," Logan said.

"A-Are you sure?" she asked, shocked that Logan would do such a thing. He gave her a nod while going to the couch. He removed the cushions and pulled out a mattress. "This place does hide-a-beds? If that were the case, I could've taken the couch."

"I may be an Assassin, but I'm still a gentleman. Trust me when I say, the bed's more comfortable."

* * *

_Meanwhile, at the Soul Society…_

At the Squad 2 Barracks, Captain Soifon was focusing on her paperwork, happy that her fat-ass Lieutenant, Marechiyo Omaeda, was in a different room. She really didn't want to deal with anyone at the present moment, given a few issues that were going on. She concentrated a little too much on her paperwork that she didn't see her mentor Yoruichi Shihoin come in. "Soifon," the Flash Goddess said, frightening her apprentice.

Soifon jumped into the air and grabbed on to one of the beams while shivering. She heard a familiar laugh, so she looked down at her mentor and frowned. "I get the same reaction every time. It never gets old," Yoruichi said as Soifon made her way down from the beam.

"Very funny, Lady Yoruichi," she said with an angry glare. Unbeknownst to Central 46, who has been trying their damnedest to cut off contact between Logan and the Soul Society in order for a plan of theirs to work, Yoruichi has been checking on the young Assassin. She had noticed that ever since a month ago, he and Soifon had been acting differently. This was an unwelcome change in her eyes, so she figured that something bad must've happened between the two. What worried her most was that Soifon wouldn't want to talk about him. "What are you doing here anyway? Can't you see I'm busy?"

"Aww, c'mon, little bee. Don't you want to talk to your mentor?" she said in a mock pout.

"Lady Yoruichi, I really have to get this done. I have no time for games." Again, this didn't sit well with Yoruichi. Soifon did take some time to think of something. "How goes the search?"

"That's better. As for the search, still no luck. I did manage to come across an interesting tidbit," Yoruichi said, catching Soifon's attention. "You'll probably be mad at me for mentioning him, but Logan is teaming up with an Officer of Interpol on an investigation."

"So what? It's not like it's against some big terrorist organization. Their probably going after Abstergo like he always does."

"I was afraid you'd be like that. Actually, Soifon, Abstergo has disappeared off the map ever since Logan and Ichigo destroyed that giant cyborg. The organization he and the Interpol Officer are investigating is Shadaloo." This made Soifon drop her paperwork just as she was about to file it. While she was standing there shocked at the discovery, Yoruichi picked up her paperwork and finished the filing. "I know. I was shocked too. But apparently, what happened was this: Logan fought their assailant Vega and lost. It's a miracle Vega didn't kill him.

"He's also entering a street fighting tournament with the said Interpol Officer. Her name is Chun-Li and, from what I could gather, she might be developing a soft spot for him already. Of course, I've been wrong before, as Ichigo has pointed out. I left him a letter telling him about the search." Soifon just stood there in a shocked state, but this time, she had tears streaming down her face. This was because of the fact that Logan supposedly has a new girl in his life (in Soifon's eyes, Yoruichi is never wrong) as well as the fact that he was up against Shadaloo, which was an organization that was so evil that their misdeeds reached the ears of Soul Society.

After a bit, Soifon clung to her arms and broke down in tears. "No. What have I done?" she asked herself in astonishment.

CHAPTER 1 END

* * *

**Please read and review.**


	2. The Tournament Begins!

**The Tournament Begins!**

Morning came and Logan was on the balcony at his suite looking over the city. Like at the interrogation room, he was still depressed. Even still, he had to admit that St. Louis looked good enough to participate in the Tournament that his new partner suggested that they enter in. However, it seemed to him that fate would play a series of cruel pranks with him through her as she still reminded him of Soifon. In turn, he also knew that there was something special about Chun-Li that made her completely different from the Squad 2 Captain. _'St. Louis always looked great in the rising sun,'_ he thought as he looked up to the sky. _'Soifon, I'm sure Yoruichi already told you, but I'm teaming up with a new partner on an investigation as well as in a tournament. It doesn't mean I don't miss you, though.'_

Speaking of Chun-Li, she woke up wearing a dark blue nightgown she wore to bed. Naturally, she had her hair in the Ox-Horn style. The Interpol Officer stretched and got out of bed, happy that she got to sleep in the bed as opposed to the couch that Logan took. Still, she wished that he took the bed while she got the couch. This was one argument that, for once, the guy won. Chun-Li giggled at the thought, knowing that never happens. She was going to make sure to win the arguments in the future.

She went to the bathroom and got ready for the day. Once she came out in the qipao that she was wearing when she met Logan, she noticed an envelope with a paw print and a kanji on it that she had never seen before. She went to the balcony and saw Logan overlooking the city with the same depressed look on his face. Chun-Li decided to bring him out of his funk. "Whatever you're kicking yourself in the butt for, you might as well stop before you bruise your heel," she jokingly said, surprising him.

"Oh you're up," Logan said as casually as he could. He noticed the envelope in Chun-Li's hand. "When did that come in?"

"I don't know. It might've come last night while we were asleep. Do you care to read it?" He answered by taking the envelope from her when she handed it to him.

"Thanks. It's from an old friend that I haven't seen in a month. And don't worry, Officer, it's in English, so I can read it naturally." He then decided to read the letter.

"'Dear Logan,

I hate to add fuel to the fires of your depression, but I have to inform you that the Substitute Soul Reaper Ichigo Kurosaki and Squad 13 Lieutenant Rukia Kuchiki have gone missing. We have so far found no trace of them. Head Captain Kyoraku and I figured you'd probably have better luck finding them due to the accuracy of your Spirit Sense. The 13 Court Guard Squads—with the exception of Marechiyo Omaeda—also extend our deepest apologies for not contacting you in two months. The bastards at Central 46 are just being jackasses who want to cut off contact between you and us. Luckily, they have just as much control over me as they do you.

Again with my deepest apologies,

Lady Yoruichi Shihoin.'"

Logan smirked at the letter, knowing how typical it was for Yoruichi to live outside of Central's laws like he does. There was more to the letter, but it was depressing to read. He also didn't want to reveal the rest to Chun-Li, who knew he was the way he was for a reason. She figured it was personal, so she didn't press him for it; it was something that she'd ask him in the future when he felt like opening up. "Ichigo is the Soul Reaper that helped you stop the giant cyborg, isn't he?" Chun-Li asked.

"That's right. There was another hero, though. He's not from this world, but he's traveling it. His name's Cloak and he warned us about the cyborgs in the first place. Ichigo and I had our bouts with him due to his initial mistrust about us. I managed to get the information out of him through a promise I made. It's a good thing he knew I was serious, otherwise, we'd be having problems."

"Well I guess we have a new mission from the Soul Society." Logan quirked his eyebrow at the statement. "We're partners. When Yoruichi wrote that letter to you, she probably didn't know about our partnership yet. If you received it, then on a technical note, so did I, right?" she asked.

Logan thought about it before giving an answer. "I guess you have a point there. You win this argument. If Shadaloo has Ichigo and Rukia as well as the Sash of Eden, then that gives us another reason to destroy their organization," he said. They heard a screaming noise from the street level, so they looked down and saw a man wearing blue shorts with yellow lines on them, bandages on his wrists and ankles, and blue and yellow bands on his arms. He had a flattop haircut that was peaked like Logan's hood and also wore a yellow headband. "What's going on?"

"It looks like the tournament started already. That's Adon, the former apprentice to the Muay Thai King Sagat. After Sagat lost to Ryu in the first tournament the latter participated in, Adon kept his distance, ashamed of his former master. He's been trying to get out of his shadow." They saw that Adon was beating up a random fighter, even kicking her while she was on the ground. "It looks like we're postponing breakfast 'till later. We have to get down there."

"Right, but I'll fight Adon. You do the manual sign-in. I'll let you have the next one."

"I'm way ahead of you," Chun-Li said as they went out the door.

* * *

They got to Adon and noticed that the person he was beating up was a girl with a shortcut hairstyle. She wore a scarf around her neck and a karate gi. "And now, bow to the Muay Thai King, kid! I am far superior! You are out or your league!" Adon shouted, cackling like a madman until he got kicked to the side. "Alright, who dares assault the King of Muay Thai!?"

He looked and saw what he thought was a teenager wearing a black sleeveless shirt, blue jeans, and sneakers, along with an angry look on his face. "That would be me, Adon!" Logan exclaimed. "By the way, last time I checked, Sagat was the Muay Thai King." This served to anger Adon more than he already was. He ran towards the Assassin with reckless abandon, something Logan learned to take advantage of over the years.

He moved to the side and stuck his arm out, clotheslining the Muay Thai fighter and making him fall to the ground. Adon tried to trip him up, but Logan jumped out of the way. "Rising Jaguar!" he shouted, going for a jumping knee attack on his opponent. Logan saw this as an opportunity to pick on Adon's flattop. He jumped on top of him and caused Adon to fall back on the ground face first.

All the while, Chun-Li was helping the girl Adon assaulted and admiring Logan's skill. She was also shooting a few glances at his physique, which is the same as any teenager or young adult who's in good shape. She figured that, being an Assassin, he was more or less the acrobatic type to help with his speed. She turned her attention back to Adon's victim who was starting to stir. "Did somebody get the license number on that bus?" she asked. She saw the fight and was still scared of Adon's presence.

Logan assaulted Adon with strike after strike, not allowing the Muay Thai fighter any room to counter. He figured that he got him down enough that he could use a new Chidori technique that he came up with. "You're not even worth using this attack on, Adon, but I have to show my partner what I can do." He charged up the Chidori on his right arm and formed a blue electrical current around it. "Shinku…Chidori!" he exclaimed. He dashed towards Adon and struck him with the attack from one side, then the other, and finally firing it from his hand like he would a Chidori Blast.

The blast sent Adon flying backwards towards a wall and knocked him out. "So much for boasting all that power," Logan said. He rejoined Chun-Li and the girl afterwards. "Hey, how's our patient doing?"

"I'm fine," the girl said. "That fighting style you used didn't look that familiar to me, but I picked up hints of Ninjutsu in there. Are you a Mixed Martial Artist?" Logan was taken aback by the question. He was unaware that this girl could pick up a fighting style simply by observation. That was something he expected from Ryu or his buddy Ken Masters.

"I guess so. I use Shorin-Ryu Karate, Tae-Kwon-Do, and self-taught Boxing as well. I'm Logan Washburn. What's your name?" he asked, extending his hand out.

"My name's Makoto and I use Rindo-Kan style Karate. I actually entered this tournament to earn money for fixing up the dojo we use."

"Can we see what it looks like, Makoto?" Chun-Li asked. Makoto grunted and nodded while getting some pictures out. "Oh my, that's horrible. It needs to be fixed up alright." The dojo had some rotted boards and broken windows among other problems.

"I can appreciate the reason you're doing this, Makoto, but I think it was a bad idea for you to challenge Adon. You might want to try some friendlier competition," Logan said.

"Yeah, I figured that out. I'm also promoting the Rindo-Kan style, Logan. If you want, since you're a Shorin-Ryu user, we can check on each other's progress. It'll be like I have a big brother in martial arts," she said excitedly. Chun-Li giggled at her antics while Logan just looked at her before smirking.

"I guess you're right," he said. The two shook hands and Makoto left to find another challenge. "Now how about we have some breakfast? My treat." Chun-Li nodded her head in excitement.

* * *

The two of them went to a 50s diner that Logan loved to eat at. However, with the last month that he spent with Soifon and Yoruichi, they kept winning the discussion over where they were eating at. Logan missed this place a lot, but he still missed Soifon now. Unfortunately, since this 50s diner didn't start serving fish until after Soifon left him, he couldn't have both, so he had to sacrifice his favorite diner for her.

It was a good thing Chun-Li liked waffles and bacon anyways, something else that Logan picked up that was different than Soifon. The Squad 2 Captain hated meat, but loved fish. Chun-Li, on the other hand, wasn't very picky; she'd eat the same things Logan did, but to a certain degree. He knew that there was no way he could convince her to try a peanut butter and cheese sandwich, much less the recipes of Ichigo's friend Orihime Inoue. They got finished and sighed. "That was the best meal I've had in a long time," Logan said.

"You got that right. By the way, I didn't say it because I was worried about Makoto and her injuries, but that was some pretty good fighting you did back there. I'm impressed," she commented.

"Thanks. Like I said, you can have the next one."

"You know we're going to have to travel the world during this tournament, right? Not every fight can occur in St. Louis or the U.S. in general."

"I know that. That's why we're going to have to go back to the hotel so we can pack a few things. Bill did say that I'll still have the suite until my den gets repaired. This could be fun." As he was saying that, Chun-Li knew that he was still trying to get over his emotional time. She was determined to help him in one way or another.

"Well, let's get out of here and get our stuff."

"Good idea."

* * *

_(Meanwhile…)_

Soifon woke up after crying herself to sleep. She still remembered the details of what happened, including Logan losing to Vega and meeting Chun-Li on the same night. She got out of her bed and noticed that she was still wearing her Stealth Force uniform, but thought nothing of it. She exited her room and entered her office where Yoruichi was sitting cross-legged looking through what looked like a Kido circle. "Good Morning, Sunshine," the Flash Goddess said, trying to lighten Soifon's mood.

"Lady Yoruichi, what type of Kido is that? It looks like you're trying to use Ichigo's laptop," Soifon pointed out.

"I wish. Ichigo wouldn't let me anywhere near his laptop. This is actually a special Kido spell that I can use to track Logan's progress in the tournament. It turns out that he's the first of his and Chun-Li's duo to fight. His opponent was a Muay Thai fighter that he disposed of quickly with his Shinku Chidori. The fighter's name is Adon and he got to be pretty arrogant."

"Of course, that was probably his downfall, right?"

"Yes it was, Soifon," Yoruichi said, noticing that Soifon was genuinely smiling for the first time in a month. "You seem to still love Logan, don't you?"

"Yeah, but he's still trying to figure out where he went wrong so he wouldn't make the same mistake twice. I can definitely feel it now. It wasn't him that made any mistakes. I was the idiot who made the biggest one," Soifon said with tears streaming down her face. "I broke off our relationship."

Yoruichi smiled at her former apprentice, happy that she finally figured it out. She took another look at the Kido as Logan and Chun-Li exited the hotel. "Logan promised that Chun-Li would get the next fight. It looks like we get to see how good she really is."

"Yes, but he's got front row seats."

* * *

_(Back to the World of the Living…)_

"Let's see here…Hidden Blades, check; sword, check; revolvers, check; laptop, check. I think we're good to go," he said as he went through his duffel bag.

"You did pack your jacket in there, right?" Chun-Li asked. Logan confirmed with a nod. Even with the return to his 50s diner, Logan still had what he called the 'Ichigo scowl' on his face. "Try smiling a little more. If you keep that scowl up, you'll ruin your looks." She then thought about what she said with an embarrassed face as he looked at her funny. "W-What I meant was that normal people would be scared of you if you kept that up, which in turn means that it'll be tough for you to get a girlfriend in one night."

Once his eyes closed and he walked off, she immediately figured out that she worded that wrong. "Note to self: choose your words carefully with him. Chances are you could hurt his feelings," she said to herself. She thought about his reaction and discovered that he used to have a girlfriend. "Logan!" she called out after she caught up. "Look, I'm sorry I insulted you. You're a good-looking guy who can get any girl he wants. All you have to do is smile more. I've caught a glimpse of it and I think it looks great."

This managed to get him to smile a little bit. "Thanks, Officer. I'm sure you didn't mean any harm," he said. "Come to think of it, you've got a beautiful smile yourself." This made Chun-Li blush for the umpteenth time.

"Uh, thank you. By the way, just call me Chun-Li, alright?" They heard some coughing going on, so they ran towards the source and saw a red guy with blue hair on the ground coughing up on what looks like something he ate. They saw a guy in Lucha Libre pants and a mask.

"Hey, I recognize both of those two. The red guy is Hakan, the Turkish King of the Oil Industry as well as the champion of Turkish Oil Wrestling. The Lucha Libre fighter is El Fuerte. He runs a restaurant that serves food at 5-star prices. Unfortunately, the food is 1-star quality," Logan explained. El Fuerte heard his voice and approached them.

"Come, amigo. Try my new Salsa Piscado. It'll send you straight to Heaven!" he exclaimed while Hakan was crossing his arms in an 'X' pattern. Chun-Li looked like she was about to throw up just by looking at it while Logan grimaced.

"Or Hell, depending on what you've done," the Assassin commented while rubbing her back.

Chun-Li regained her composure and pointed a finger at the Lucha Libre chef. "El Fuerte, I challenge you to a tournament battle!" she exclaimed.

After a moment, El Fuerte let out a grin. "Ah, but of course you'd be here to challenge me to a tournament fight. I did sign up after all," he said. "I have given a demonstration of my top-notch cooking. Now it is time for me to show the wonder that is Lucha Libre!" They got into their respective fighting stances with Logan noting that El Fuerte looked like he was dancing around like an idiot.

Chun-Li made the first attack with a projectile similar to Logan's own Chidori Blast. "Kikoken!" she exclaimed. The projectile was powerful, as he sensed, but it was also slower than the Chidori Blast. El Fuerte dodged it and performed his Habanero Dash complete with an attempt at a body slam. Chun-Li countered with a series of rapid-fired kicks, knocking the Lucha Libre Wrestler out of the air. Trying for another Habanero Dash/Body Slam combination, El Fuerte hurled himself at her again.

Chun-Li dodged it and fired another Kikoken at him, this time hitting him. She flipped upside-down and spun like a top and kicking El Fuerte in the face multiple times. Each time El Fuerte tried to hit her, Chun-Li would always counter. She would give him a chance unlike Logan during his fight against Adon. The Interpol Officer got tired of playing around and decided to finally end it. She attacked the lousy chef until he was dazed and gathered chi to the palms of her hands. "Kikosho!" she exclaimed as she fired the attack.

It hit El Fuerte and knocked him out, relieving Hakan of trying his foods. "Thank you, pretty lady. I don't think I could've lived anymore if I had to try any more of his food," Hakan said in relief.

"You're welcome, Mr. Hakan, but I actually did it to show my partner what I can do," Chun-Li said.

"Your partner? You don't mean this kid, do you?" he asked while pointing towards Logan.

"Don't forget who kicked the hides off those punks who tried to steal the secrets to your oil, Mr. Hakan," Logan said, reminding Hakan of who he was.

"Wait a minute, I recognize you now. You came to Istanbul to help the Assassin's Guild retrieve stolen goods there, didn't you?" asked the Oil King. "Come to think of it, were you not awarded with Altair's sword? Where is it? I want to see how good a shape you have it in." Logan smirked as he dug into his duffel bag and got out his scabbard. Hakan recognized the hilt on the sword before the Assassin unsheathed it. He revealed the blade and impressed the Turkish Wrestler with the condition that it was in. "That's incredible. Even after 4 years, you have managed to maintain the blade's condition. I'm surprised that a young man like you knows value when you see it," he said while looking at the sword.

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?!" Logan asked, offended that Hakan thought the same as an elderly person.

"It's just a surprise to me, that's all." Hakan handed the sword back to Logan, who re-sheathed it and put it back into the duffel bag. "Why don't you have your gear showing?"

"I'm actually participating in this as a martial artist. I don't need to advertise who I'm working for. If I did, I'd be putting Chun-Li in danger by having a giant bulls-eye on my back."

"Hmm. I never thought of that. Well, enjoy each other's company, you two. I'm off to find someone to challenge," he said, embarrassing Logan and Chun-Li.

Once he was out of sight and hearing range, and while El Fuerte was still knocked out, they decided to talk. "Your fighting style has hints of Tai Chi, doesn't it?" Logan asked. Chun-Li nodded in confirmation. "I'll have to admit, it was funny to see you toying with El Fuerte."

Chun-Li giggled at the statement. "It was actually fun doing it. I'm glad that you got to see what I can do. Also, while I was signing us up, I discovered that up to five people could be on a team, so I added my friends Abel, Cammy, and Guile to the team as well, though you and Guile won't get along at first," she explained.

"Why's that?"

"Because…he…kind of…has this philosophy where he hates all kinds of killers, no matter whom they're aligned with. Of course, he is with the Air Force and they taught him quite a bit." This came as a shock to Logan initially, but when he thought about it, it wasn't much of a surprise anymore.

"Well I've got news for him: I'm not that crazy about the U.S. Military or the Police Departments. My two favorite cops are you and the Chief."

"Why don't you like the Military?"

"My mother's in the Navy. Like with Interpol and the St. Louis PD, there are corrupt higher-ups, most likely thanks to Bison and his goons at Shadaloo. My mom's not one of the corrupt sailors, though. Really, my biggest beef before becoming an Assassin was that it kept me away from home and didn't give me enough time to dig some roots. Now as an Assassin, I keep getting chased by the Army. Hell, there's a guy in New York City that hates me not because I am what I am, but because I happen to be from Missouri."

"I guess he thinks very little of you guys?" Chun-Li asked.

"He called me a 'dumb hillbilly'," Logan responded.

"Well enough of this. Let's go meet up with them at the Air Force Base."

"Good idea. By the way, what about the other two?"

"Cammy is a member of Britain's Military organization Delta Red while Abel has no organization he works for. Instead, he's an MMA fighter like you."

"I've had some pleasant meetings with Delta Red before. I should get along well with Cammy. I don't know about Abel, though."

* * *

_Soul Society…_

Yoruichi was smiling down at the two teammates as they each demonstrated their skill. While she already knew what Logan was capable of, she was particularly impressed with Chun-Li. Soifon, on the other hand, saw the Chun-Li who could be the new girl in her ex's life. Since she felt that she didn't deserve him, she hoped that the Interpol Officer could pick up the pieces of the heart that she left broken and put it back together. "Well, Soifon, what do you think?" Yoruichi asked.

Soifon took another look at them before giving her mentor an answer. "As a fighter, she's pretty skilled, even if she was facing an imbecile in a mask." She took a closer look at Chun-Li. "As a girl, though, she's perfect for Logan. She's sweet, caring, likes what he likes. Hell, she even makes him smile now. I don't think I could ever do that again," she finished with tears.

Yoruichi was a bit peeved to see Soifon like this. "Well he won't smile for you if you keep up the water works." Soifon looked up at her. "Sure he loved both sides of you, but it was Soifon that made him smile more, not Shaolin Feng. Drop the insecure little girl look the next time you see him in person and speak to him as Soifon. If you two can manage to restore your bond to at least a friendship—and I know you can—you can go back to being Shaolin again."

"Thank you, Lady Yoruichi," Soifon said humbly. Yoruichi smiled down at her.

CHAPTER 2 END

* * *

**Okay, the first two fights of Logan and Chun-Li's team have ended in a victory for each of them. Logan also discovered that Chun-Li also included her friends U.S.A.F. Major William F. Guile, Delta Red's Cammy White, and an MMA fighter named Abel. I wonder what their reactions are going to be once they discover that Logan is their new teammate. Stay tuned.**


	3. Meeting the Rest

**Meeting the Rest**

At the Whiteman Air Force Base, a soldier clad in camouflage pants, a green sleeveless shirt, and combat boots was at the landing pad waiting for a helicopter to land. He had blond hair in a flattop style, wore a pair of sunglasses and some dog tags around his neck. The helicopter landed and out came two more blond-headed people. One was a female in a skimpy green leotard with an upside-down red triangle on the right breast, red gauntlets, a red hat, hair in pigtails, and red boots. The other one was a male in a blue gi, white shorts, had his hair in a faux-hawk, white sparring gloves, and blue boots. He also had scars on his face.

The ones in green recognized each other immediately. "Guile," the female said.

"Cammy," said Guile. He then addressed the mystery man. "Who's this?"

"This is Abel. He's one of Chun-Li's acquaintances from France. At least, that's his backstory," Cammy answered.

"It's nice to meet you, Major," said Abel.

"Now all we have to do is wait for Chun-Li to show up." Just as Cammy said that, Chun-Li came in a red convertible with Logan riding shotgun. The Interpol officer got out of the car and gave Cammy a hug. "Chun-Li, it's been too long."

"Trust me, you have no idea," said Chun-Li. All the while, Abel walked up to Logan just as he was getting out of the car.

"You must be Abel," Logan said, getting a nod from him. "This means that that's Major William F. Guile of the U.S. Air Force."

"Chun-Li never told us that she would be bringing you along. It's nice to meet you," said Abel. All the while, Guile was suspicious.

"You look familiar. State your name," the soldier demanded. This was what Chun-Li was afraid of.

"Logan Washburn," said the Assassin, complying with the request. Guile had his sunglasses off and his eyes narrowed at him like he was trying to intimidate him. Suddenly, something clicked in his head and he pointed at Logan.

"You're him! You're the Assassin that he trained! You've got to be!" This confused Abel and the girls, but Logan knew who Guile was talking about.

"You mean Charlie Nash, don't you?" Guile nodded his head. Logan reached into his pocket and raised his fist up like he was going to punch the Major. Guile raised his fist up as well, making the others close their eyes and wait for the impact. They heard a clap and opened their eyes to see the two shaking hands. Chun-Li saw a chain dangling from it as well. "Lieutenant Nash told me to give this to you…and to tell you that he's sorry that he couldn't attend the wedding."

Guile looked in his hand and saw a locket with the Air Force logo on it. He opened it up and saw a picture of Charlie's family on one side and Charlie himself on the other. Charlie had blond hair like Guile, wire-framed glasses, a yellow vest, dog tags, camouflage pants and combat boots. Guile looked up at Logan and saw a bit of himself in him in that he was trained by Charlie as well. "He got you ready for your career, didn't he?" he asked, getting a nod from Logan. "I guess not every Assassin is a bad one."

"The same goes for everyone in the military. Believe me when I say that my mother's in the Navy." Chun-Li and Cammy let out a sigh of relief.

"You'll have to tell us your backstory sometime. We can wait."

* * *

_Soul Society…_

The remaining Captains and Lieutenants of the 13 Court Guard Squads (save for Byakuya and Rukia Kuchiki) were at the meeting hall to discuss the current situation. Ikkaku and Yumichika were brought in as well since the meeting concerned them too. Right now, they took center stage. "By the power invested in me, I name Ikkaku Madarame the Squad 3 Captain and Yumichika Ayasegawa his 3rd Seat. With the death of Captain Kensei Muguruma, I also promote Shuhei Hisagi to the rank of Captain. You're Lieutenant will be Mashiro Kuna," Head Captain Kyoraku said.

"Thank you, Head Captain!" all 3 of them shouted.

"This just leaves the main topic. Yoruichi, if you will?"

"The latest update with the search for Ichigo Kurosaki and Rukia Kuchiki is that they are still nowhere to be found. However, I came across something interesting that you should know: our dear friend, the Assassin Den-Master Logan Washburn, has entered a street fighting tournament with an Officer of Interpol. They each have a win under their belts and have met up with their three remaining teammates: an MMA Fighter named Abel, an agent of Delta Red named Cammy White, and a United States Air Force soldier at the rank of Major named William F. Guile. The Interpol Officer's name is Chun-Li.

"The night prior, Logan went up against an assailant named Vega and lost. This was after a robbery at the St. Louis Natural History Museum. The item stolen: the Sash of Eden." This caused them to gasp in surprise. It also got the attention of Marechiyo Omaeda, who couldn't care less about Logan's activities. "This artifact is said to multiply the abilities of the one using it by 3x what they are. That's not even the worst part; Logan wound up in a battle against the international terrorist organization known as Shadaloo," she finished.

Everyone in the room had a shocked expression on their faces. Kenpachi Zaraki, on the other hand, had a grin on his. "So he's fighting Shadaloo, is he? He better hope that he destroys that organization before I do," he said.

"We will try to appeal to Central 46 to let us come in contact with Logan, but it won't be easy. We won't be sending you either, Captain Zaraki," said Kyoraku. "Until then, he'll just have to stay safe. You did tell him about our search, didn't you, Yoruichi?"

"That's right, I did. I figured his Spirit Sense could help out in finding them. That is, if Central didn't place any of those damned seals on Ichigo and Rukia."

"Then I shall go to the World of the Living," Toshiro said, stepping up. "I would also like to bring my Lieutenant along as well."

"You're bringing Rangiku along as well, eh, Captain Hitsugaya? I suppose it's for the best, but how about we bring it to a vote? We'll start with Squad 13 and move our way up."

"I vote in favor of letting both of them go. The more help we have, the sooner it will take to search for Ichigo and Rukia," said Squad 13 Captain Jushiro Ukitake.

"I'm against the idea. They would be letting themselves go up against Shadaloo, a terrorist organization known for causing misery to even those in the Soul Society," said Mayuri.

"You speak as if Central 46 hasn't already done that."

"I'm just being reasonable, Head Captain."

"I vote in favor of Captain Hitsugaya and Lieutenant Matsumoto going. I have something that I wish to give to Logan," said Nemu, who's been more independent lately.

"Yachiru and I are in favor. Somebody has to get us involved," said Kenpachi in a bored tone.

"Mashiro and I vote in favor. It's because Shadaloo and Bison are involved. I'm looking forward to putting an end to their reign," said Shuhei.

"I'm in favor. Head Captain Yamamoto would vote the same way, putting faith in Captain Hitsugaya," said Captain Komamura.

"I don't know about Captain Kuchiki, but I vote for letting them go. It'll get our foot in the door for when we go up against them," said Renji.

"I'm in favor. We have to find Ichigo after all. He is one of the Vizards," said Shinji.

"I vote in favor of Toshiro going. I just wish he volunteered me to go with him instead of Rangiku," said Momo, making Rangiku cry.

"I-I vote in favor. Logan's been good to me during my grieving time after Captain Unohana's death. We must return the favor," Isane said.

"I agree with Captain Zaraki. We should be represented in this fight. I say yes," said Ikkaku, making Kenpachi proud.

"I'm against it. I hate to piss off my new Captain, but I'm trying to keep us safe from Bison's Psycho Power," said Izuru.

"I'm for Captain Hitsugaya going, but I'm in the same boat as Lieutenant Hinamori. I don't want Lieutenant Matsumoto anywhere _near_ Logan when you come across him," said Soifon, making Rangiku mad.

"I'm against it. For all I care, that street urchin, carrot-top, and country boy can all burn in Hell," said Omaeda, making all the women mad. The only one who could do anything about it was Yoruichi and she did just that: whooping the crap out of him.

"Well then, I suppose my vote doesn't matter, but I'll say yes," said Head Captain Kyoraku, whose Lieutenants voted in favor as well. "Then it's settled. Captain Hitsugaya and Lieutenant Matsumoto will go to the World of the Living. This meeting is adjourned."

* * *

_World of the Living…_

It turned out that the convertible that Chun-Li had driven was a rental car that couldn't fit both Guile and Abel at the same time given that, in terms of body frame, they were the two biggest while Cammy would feel like a sandwich. Instead, they went with Guile's jeep. Guile drove while Chun-Li rode shotgun this time. Abel was the only one in the back seat, leaving Logan and Cammy in the very back, which didn't have any seats so Guile let them lie down.

Chun-Li didn't know why but she felt kind of jealous of her best friend. They had, in the very back, a 24-year-old man who could have any woman he wanted if he would just smile more and Cammy was riding, and possibly cuddling, with him. At the same time, Chun-Li cursed the girl who had him last for doing him wrong, not knowing it was a Soul Reaper Captain. "We're almost to Chicago. We should be meeting my brother-in-law there," Guile said. "How are you two doing back there?" he asked Logan and Cammy, as he heard Cammy go 'aww'.

"We're doing fine, Guile," she said while waving her hand.

"Judging from the sound she made, Logan's probably showing her pictures of his cat," Chun-Li commented.

Chun-Li hit the nail on the head as Cammy's eyes lit up at the sight of Logan's best friend, his cat Oreo. "He's so cute!" she said in excitement. The picture was taken by Logan's mother a few years back. Oreo was lying on his chest while he was on his back on the couch. Needless to say, Cammy fell in love, much to Chun-Li's chagrin.

* * *

Once they got to Chicago, Guile saw an unusual trio of people walking through the city park. One was a Japanese schoolgirl in a sailor's uniform, white headband, red sparring gloves, and sneakers. There was also what looked like a man-beast with green skin, wild orange hair, and brown shorts. He also had an ankle chain on him. The leader of the group was a male in a pink gi, matching pants, and a black shirt under the gi. He had his hair in a ponytail. Guile and Chun-Li definitely knew who they were, so they stopped in a parking spot, confusing Logan and Cammy. "What's going on? Is the person we're meeting here?" Logan asked.

Cammy spotted the reason why they stopped. "No. Guile just stopped by to say hi to Dan Hibiki, Sakura Kasugano, and Blanka," she answered.

"C'mon, let's say hello, you guys. Logan and Chun-Li already got their fights in," said Guile. Cammy pouted at this, as she wanted to see the Assassin in action. Still, she was eager to show off her skill, even if she had to fight Dan.

"…and then at this point, we'll separate and see how many points we can get for our team. Any questions?" asked Dan, who was finishing up a discussion with Sakura and Blanka. The latter raised his hand. "Yes, Jimmy, what is it?"

"Can we start with those guys?" the man-beast asked, pointing at Logan and the others. Dan looked and saw 3 familiar faces. He didn't recognize Abel or Logan.

"That's a great idea, Jimmy. I'll take the big guy. As the leader, it is my duty to take on any new and potentially dangerous challengers. You can deal with Guile."

"I guess that leaves me with Officer Chun-Li, Cammy, or the guy in the jeans," Sakura commented. She ran ahead of Dan, though, and pointed at the said three fighters. "Alright, which of you three hasn't fought yet? I want to fight that person!"

"That would be me, Sakura," Cammy answered. "I accept your challenge." _'This is great. Now I can show Logan what I can do!'_ she thought excitedly. Both of them got in their fighting stances, with Sakura's seeming somewhat familiar to Logan.

"Chun-Li, that stance…is she a user of the Ansatsuken style?" he asked, referring to Sakura.

"That's right. She modeled herself after Ryu. You probably picked it up from watching Ken Masters, though," Chun-Li answered as the other four fighters got in their stances as well. The Assassin nodded in confirmation. "Now I want you to pay attention to the others and see how you can work alongside them. Try not to let Cammy's legs and butt distract you," she joked, making Logan blush.

Sakura made the first attack and she didn't disappoint. "Hadoken!" she exclaimed. A blue energy ball, similar to Chun-Li's Kikoken, headed for Cammy. The Delta Red agent dodged out of the way and got down on the ground.

"Spiral Arrow!" she shouted, spinning like a drill. The attack served to trip up Sakura, but she quickly recovered. She didn't recover quick enough to prepare for Cammy's next attack, though. "Cannon Spike!" she exclaimed. The Delta Red agent shot upwards and hit Sakura's chin. The latter recovered after that, though and did another attack.

"Shouoken!" she yelled, doing an uppercut that didn't take her too far off the ground. It still connected with Cammy's back, though. Before Cammy could land, Sakura had another ace up her sleeve. She gathered an abundant amount of energy and formed a bigger version of her Hadoken. "Shinku…Hadoken!" The attack sent Cammy flying back and sliding on the ground.

She quickly got up and decided that it was time to stop fooling around. The next punch that Sakura threw was countered by Cammy. This caught the schoolgirl in her famous Cammy Quick Combination. She jumped on Sakura's shoulders and twisted her neck, put her in an arm-lock, and then twisted Sakura's body. She saw that Sakura was down for the count.

"What do you think of that, Logan? Pretty impressive, huh?" she asked, getting a grunt in confirmation from the Assassin. They felt a breeze coming from Abel's direction, so they looked and saw a twister. Coming from the top was Dan, who was promptly kneed by the Frenchman. Abel then rolled them back and threw Dan into the wall, knocking him out. Chun-Li let out a whistle while Cammy stood there, shocked that Abel had all of that power in him. Logan had on his 'Ichigo scowl', though, on the inside, he was impressed with both of the Europeans.

Guile's battle with Blanka was the toughest out of all three of them. This was because the two have fought each other before in the last tournament, Blanka being the only one out of Dan and his group to do so. The man-beast tried for an upwards roll, but Guile had seen that coming. "Flash Kick!" he exclaimed, doing an upwards bicycle kick that was followed by a yellow flash. The kick hit Blanka while he was in the air. Before he could land, though, Guile launched another attack. "Sonic Boom!" he shouted again.

The soldier launched a blue-and-yellow projectile at Blanka, who was still falling. It made impact, but the Brazilian recovered as soon as he touched the ground. He rolled back up into a ball and started emitting electricity. "Wow, you did learn something new, didn't you, Blanka?" Guile remarked.

"You bet! Lightning Cannonball!" exclaimed Blanka, who then charged at Guile, forcing him to dodge. Unfortunately, Blanka kept charging at him. Finally, the man-beast hit his mark and shocked Guile, also grinding him to the ground. Blanka finally got off of him, but Guile was still up.

He charged up his arms as Blanka used a Rolling Attack on him. "Sonic Hurricane!" the soldier shouted. He fired a bigger version of his Sonic Boom, which hit Blanka before he could touch him again. The man-beast was finally knocked out. He rejoined the group afterwards. "Alright, now that we've had our fun, let's go meet up with my brother-in-law."

"Uh, Guile, I believe he said that he'd meet us here," Chun-Li pointed out.

"Oh yeah, that's right." Just then, a van pulled up and Logan and Abel got ready to fight the next challenger. They were in for a surprise.

"Hey, sorry I'm late," said the driver as he was just coming out. The man was wearing a red gi, matching pants, brown sparring gloves, and no shoes. He had blond hair and black eyebrows.

"No way. Ken Masters," Logan said in shock.

CHAPTER 3 END

* * *

**And that's Chapter 3 for you. I'm sorry for making it shorter than the last two, but I plan on saving the fight between Logan and Ken for the next chapter. Read and review please.**


	4. Facing the American Champ!

**Facing the American Champ!**

_Soul Society…_

The talk with Central 46 was surprisingly short and sweet. It ended in favor of Head Captain Kyoraku, who was waiting for the Kido Corps to open the Senkaimon for Toshiro and Rangiku to go through to the World of the Living. Nemu and Momo each gave them something to give to Logan when they found him. They knew it wouldn't be easy, given that he could hide his Spiritual Pressure much better than Ichigo, despite the growing similarities between the two. "Okay, you two, you know the drill: find Logan and assist him. Also, at the request of Lieutenants Hinamori and Kurotsuchi, give those items to him. Is that clear?" the Head Captain asked.

"Understood," the two answered at the same time. They saw that Soifon was the only one not there, indicating to Yoruichi that something was wrong with her. She decided to sneak off and check on her. "The last Lady Shihoin checked he was in Chicago observing their other three teammates Cammy, Abel, and Guile. If my calculations are correct they should still be there," Toshiro pointed out.

"Then let's get going. These items aren't going to give themselves to him," Rangiku said as the Senkaimon opened up. "Plus, I want to see how tough these participants are."

"Remember, Rangiku, that unless they have a weapon, we're not to use our Zanpakutos. And even if that were the case, they have to be in their sealed state."

* * *

Meanwhile, Yoruichi went to the Squad Two Barracks and saw a Hell Butterfly floating out the window. She took a good look at it and saw that the patterns on its wings were of a unique design: the Assassin's Guild insignia with the Squad Two kanji on the inside. She knew this was Soifon's way of communicating with Logan. She opened the door to her office and saw Soifon curled up on the floor with the old jacket in her arms. "Soifon, what's wrong?" the Flash Goddess asked.

"Lady Yoruichi, I don't know why I didn't volunteer to go with them to see Logan. I would love nothing more than to at least be around him one more time," answered Soifon. Yoruichi saw that she was still crying her heart out.

"As much as I'd love to take you through my clan's Senkaimon, I'm afraid that those bastards at Central would notice that you're gone. Even with the influence we have among them, they're not going to let you through. This is why I sneak off into the World of the Living by myself. Well, that and to find Ichigo and Rukia. Soifon, Logan still misses you. I informed him about that blasted arranged marriage that's coming up. You are something that he hasn't mentioned to Chun-Li, but being an agent of Interpol, she's figuring it out piece by piece."

"You mean she doesn't know about me?"

"No. All she knows is that Logan was depressed and that he has a broken heart. She still doesn't know the full details as to why as Logan himself is pretty stubborn about it. She's angry about this and his niece won't be too happy to hear about the breakup either."

"Oh no, I forgot completely about Addison," Soifon said while face-palming herself. "It's okay; she can have Chun-Li as a new aunt. I don't deserve that right." Yoruichi wrinkled her nose in anger and smacked Soifon in the back of the head. "OW! Lady Yoruichi, what did you do that for?"

"How many times are you going to wallow in your own self-pity? I've already told you that Logan misses you!" She took the jacket from Soifon's arms and found that her Spirit Energy hasn't interfered with the Assassin's. "Let's see how he's doing." She formed the viewing Kido and saw that Logan was still in Chicago meeting a blond-haired martial artist. "I think he just met his next opponent."

* * *

_World of the Living…_

Logan was stunned. He was standing face-to-face with Ken Masters, who is the American Martial Arts Champion. Soon, after a few moments, he turned to Guile in shock. "Guile, you never said anything about your brother-in-law being Ken Masters. Don't tell me one of us has to fight him," he said. Being a big fan of Ken, the Assassin knew on the inside that it would be an honor and a privilege to spar with him and an even bigger honor to just be in the presence of his buddy Ryu. He wouldn't let that show in his emotional state, though.

"I don't see what the big deal is, Logan," Guile responded. "Don't tell me you're a fan of this spoiled brat."

"Spoiled brat?" Ken asked.

"Yeah, Ken, spoiled brat. You're family runs the Masters Corporation after all. I wouldn't be surprised if you drove it into the ground financially. Maybe I can give you some tips on managing your funds."

"Hey, I don't recall asking the Air Force for financial advice. In the case I do want it my dad's got his own financial advisers, thank you very much. I'm not going to ask anyone with a flattop and dog tags for it either." This ticked off Guile big time, but Cammy got in between the two men.

"Now, now, let's not be too hasty, Guile. If anyone should fight Ken, it should be Logan. After all, Chun-Li is the only one who's seen him in action," she said. She gave the Assassin an affectionate look. "I bet he's a natural on the battlefield."

"Actually, Cammy, he was ruthless against Adon back in St. Louis. Then again, this was because Adon was being ruthless against a girl named Makoto, who has taken up the role of Logan's 'little sister' in martial arts," Chun-Li explained.

"Is that right?" asked Ken. "What style does she use?"

"Makoto uses the Rindo-Kan Karate style."

"And I guess you use a form of Karate as well?" he asked Logan.

"I use Shorin-Ryu Karate combined with Tae-Kwon-Do, Ninjutsu, and Spirit Energy manipulation," Logan answered as he and Ken got in their stances.

"Then this should be fun." Just as Ken said that, a Senkaimon opened and Toshiro and Rangiku stepped out. They immediately saw the team.

"Yoo-hoo! Logan! Over here!" Rangiku exclaimed, causing Logan to face-palm. Toshiro had the same expression. The busty strawberry blond ran towards her ally not knowing he was about to fight. Guile and Abel stepped in the way. "Hey, what gives? I was just going to give him something."

"Sorry, Miss, but I'm afraid you can't get anywhere near him at the present moment," Abel said, confusing Rangiku.

"He's right, Rangiku. Logan's about to fight that person over there," Toshiro said while pointing at Ken, who quirked an eyebrow.

"Uh, I'm guessing that you guys aren't from around here," said the martial arts champ.

"It's a long story. I say we get to this fight right now," Logan said back. None of them saw the Hell Butterfly that was floating above them. The fighters got back in their stances as the others were joined by Dan and his crew. Dan immediately started to hit on Rangiku, but she shoved him towards a tree. She smirked when she heard Blanka and Sakura laughing.

Logan went ahead and took the first move, going for a head-on strike. Ken smirked and dodged. He grabbed his arm and tossed him back to his starting point. The Assassin got back on his feet and made like he was going to try that again. Ken got ready to counter, but Logan jumped in the air, grabbed his arm and tossed him towards a wall. The champion got up and shook the impact off. Once his vision cleared he saw Logan standing and waiting for him. _'So he's a sportsman, huh? That's good,'_ he thought. _'That means that he'll get to see this.'_

Ken put both of his hands together and gathered some chi within them. _'If he can counter this, he stands a good chance against Ryu.'_ The chi formed into an energy ball with much more power than Chun-Li's Kikoken. All the while, Logan gathered up his Spirit Energy for Chidori. "Hadoken!" the martial artist exclaimed. Ken's Hadoken was much faster than Sakura's, but Logan could tell that he could simply cut right through it. He charged towards it and did just that, also knocking the champion down in the process. Ken got back up and saw that Logan still had his energy charged up. He immediately figured out what it was. "Chidori," he said. "Go figure. You're the 'Lightning Striker' I've heard about."

This caught Logan off guard. He and Chun-Li had only just entered the tournament this morning with his fight against Adon, so he figured that someone must've spotted him. "Lightning Striker?" he asked.

"Yeah, a friend of mine from Jamaica told me about that fight you had against Adon. His name's Dee Jay and he told me that you had an 'electric rhythm'. I'm telling you, he likes to compare everything to a certain rhythm. He even looks forward to fighting you. Too bad for him, I got to fight you first between me and him."

"Well then, it looks like I'll have to look forward to fighting Dee Jay whenever I see him." The two fighters resumed their battle, trading blow for blow, with Ken even doing his signature Shoryuken, which turned out to be more powerful than his Hadoken by far. Ken got in the air and did the Tatsumaki Senpukyaku, which Logan was able to take advantage of. The Assassin jumped off of Ken's head and into the air, putting the girls and Blanka in a state of wonder while Guile, Abel, Dan, and Toshiro were surprised. Logan went high into the clouds while Ken was starting to get up. They saw Logan skyrocket down towards his opponent, ringing a bell in the heads of the Soul Reapers. "Skydive Assault!" Logan shouted.

The attack hit Ken before he could retaliate. Once the dust cleared, they saw a huge crater in the ground. Ken, however, was still very much conscious, ready to get even. "Not bad, Logan, but you'll have to do better than that to beat me," he said. He assaulted the Assassin with a barrage of attacks before doing a Shoryuken-based move. "Shinryuken!" he shouted, setting Logan ablaze and into the air. When he landed, they saw that he was down for the count, but still conscious. "Whew! That was a workout. You'd even give Ryu a run for his money," Ken said, helping Logan up.

It didn't take much to figure out that Cammy, Chun-Li, and Rangiku were sad about Logan losing. Logan saw their expressions that indicated this. "Meh, you win some, you lose some. This is only going to make me stronger. Thanks for the fight, Ken," Logan said.

"Well had I known he was going to be that easy to beat, I would've fought him instead of Abel," said Dan.

"And you still would've gotten your ass kicked," Guile pointed out. "I hate to say it, but it's hard to keep up with Ken, given that he's the American Martial Arts Champion." This statement surprised both Toshiro and Rangiku. The former sensed Dan's Spiritual Pressure and found it to be a bit on the weak side.

"I took an analysis of your techniques and I figured that you could use a new punching attack. Tae-Kwon-Do focuses on slightly more kicks and punches while Karate and Ninjutsu are well balanced in both. I think the Shoryuken ought to do. What do you say?" Ken asked. Needless to say, Logan took him up on the offer.

* * *

The training took place at Ken's home. As usual, Logan proved to be a fast learner. He got the basic concept of the Shoryuken down quickly. He was just practicing to make it stronger. Ken could also tell that he was also trying to develop a new technique. He just needed the right amount of power behind the Shoryuken to perfect it…or at least, that's all he thought he needed. "Well, Logan, you've got plenty of power behind your attack. You should be able to develop that new move in no time. How about giving me a demonstration?" asked Ken.

Logan nodded his head and moved back a good distance. Once he got to a certain spot, he charged up his Spirit Energy in his right hand until it was at the right amount of power. "Chidori…Shoryuken!" the Assassin exclaimed. He did the same motions as the Shoryuken, but he noticed that there was a lack of power behind it. Once he landed on the ground, he heard applause coming from Ken. It stopped when he noticed Logan looking at his hand. "I don't get it. I had Chidori at full charge, I'm sure of it."

"I honestly couldn't find anything wrong with your technique. You might just need to practice some more."

"That's just it, Ken. I've used Chidori since I was in High School. Creating a new variant, even if it's a combination of two techniques, shouldn't be hard for me to master. I think Captain Hitsugaya had the same conclusion. He was a prodigy after all, so I wouldn't be too surprised if he did."

"Well, try not to strain yourself in your training, man. Get some rest," Ken said, patting Logan on the shoulder. When the champ went inside, the Hell Butterfly appeared in front of Logan. He cringed once he saw the pattern on the wings.

"If you're sending this to berate me even more, Soifon, don't even bother," he said. The Hell Butterfly wouldn't leave, though. Finally, Logan gave up on getting it away. "Open."

The Hell Butterfly began to give Logan its message in Soifon's voice, which was one he thought he'd never hear again. _"Logan, if this reaches you, then you know that I miss you. I've seen the fights you and your team have participated in and I've got to say, you all are pretty good, especially you and Chun-Li. Lady Yoruichi told me about her and when I saw her fighting that horrible chef, I discovered that you could have a new companion in her. You didn't make any mistakes in our relationship. I did, though. When I called you a reckless fool, I had forgotten that I had that flaw in me as well. I was reckless for breaking us up. I left you heartbroken and passionless. I put out your fiery spirit with the raging waters of anger. All of this was because I was the reckless fool who destroyed us and wiped the smile off of your face._

"_Chun-Li, though, put that smile back on. She likes more of the same stuff you do than I ever did, including your favorite diner. I believe she even likes the recklessness you've shown against Adon, I don't know. I know that you've been overthinking things about our former relationship and how you would go back in time to change things. That's not the Logan Washburn I want to see. I want to see the one that fights on instinct. I want to see the one who doesn't think twice. I want the one that I knew and loved back then. I can guarantee you that if you let Chun-Li into your heart, you won't regret it. She can help put the pieces of the heart I've broken back together and make you smile again, make you the old Logan again. Please, do this favor for both of us. And if we see each other again, I promise to make it as pleasant as possible. _

_With all of my heart and soul,_

_Shaolin Feng." _

After the message was delivered, the Hell Butterfly flew off and vanished in the night sky, leaving Logan in tears. He decided to try the Chidori Shoryuken again, starting with bringing the Chidori to full charge, then doing the move itself. He noticed that it was much more powerful, having realized that Soifon had somewhat restored their broken bond. He discovered that this was what the new move was missing. Chun-Li saw the sight and was amazed by the newfound power that was put in it. When the Assassin landed, he dropped to his hands and knees and started crying.

"Logan?" Chun-Li asked in concern. Logan whipped right around and hugged her tightly. She was taken aback by this, but hugged back. She hated to see a grown adult cry, especially when she decided to stop crying after her father was killed. "That came out of nowhere. Do you want to tell me what's wrong? I think I've got a general idea, but I need specifics. You don't have to if you don't want to."

After a moment, Logan stopped crying and broke apart from the Interpol officer. "Okay, but it's a long story."

CHAPTER 4 END

* * *

**Man that was an emotional moment. Eventually, I'll have to have Logan make a trip to Soul Society to stop Soifon's wedding, especially since the groom is someone that they both hate to no end. There's only one Soul Reaper who can help with that, and it isn't Yoruichi. The full mystery will be revealed next chapter. Please read and review.**


	5. Shopping Spree

**Shopping Spree**

_(Flashback, 1 month ago…)_

_It's been a month since the end of the cyborg crisis and the death of Yukon McSleez at Logan's hands. Ichigo and the others left Logan with Soifon and Yoruichi in St. Louis. Yoruichi, several days later, had gotten a call from her clan asking her to meet with them, which just left the two lovebirds alone. All-in-all, it was a pleasant stay for both of them, as they have done lots of things together, such as go to a carnival, attend a benefit concert for St. Louis, fishing (which Logan was surprised that he found the patience for), training, and even looking at the stars at nighttime. Logan was still surprised that they even got to do that in a big city like this._

_They had just gotten an alert from the Soul Society regarding a Hollow in the area. Soifon could tell just from the Spiritual Pressure that it was a Gillian Class, or in other words, a Menos Grande. Soifon saw the excited smirk on his face, telling her that he was looking forward to facing one of these. "Be careful, Logan. Just because you have the ability to keep up with Grimmjow in his Ressurecion state doesn't mean you can handle a Menos," she warned._

"_Now where would the fun be if it was easy," said Logan. This got her to face-palm. She noticed that he was being quite a bit cockier than usual. That's not saying much since he hardly ever gets cocky, but it still ticked her off. They ran to where the Menos was and saw the citizens running away from it. Logan had a good look at the Hollow and whistled. "How big are these things?"_

"_That's an average size for a Menos Grande. They don't usually get any bigger than that." Once she finished, the Hollow saw them and opened its mouth. "Look out! It's a Cero!" she exclaimed. Logan picked her up and Flash Stepped out of the way. They landed on top of a building behind the Menos, who was wondering where they went. "We're going to have to get to its mask," Soifon said._

"_Hmm…" Logan pondered until he saw the Hollow's feet. "Time for the classic hotfoot prank," he said while pulling out a flare knife. Soifon knew that, while it would get the Hollow's attention, it wasn't going to be pretty. The Assassin threw the knife with his left hand and charged Chidori energy in his right. The knife hit its target and caused the Menos to yell out in pain. Logan got finished charging the attack and jumped towards it. "Shinku…Chidori!" he exclaimed. Soifon, in the meantime, tried to get him to move out of the way, but he tuned her out._

_The attack hit the Hollow just as he was charging another Cero. The collision resulted in a big explosion, which forced the Squad Two Captain to cover her eyes. The smoke cleared and she saw Logan standing on the ground unscathed. She was happy that he was still alive, but was still ticked that he ignored her warning. "You idiot!" she yelled as soon as she got to him. "Why didn't you listen to me? I told you to move out of the way, but you wouldn't listen!"_

"_Hey, he had to be taken down as soon as possible. Last I checked those Ceros take a long time to charge up."_

"_Yeah, for a Gillian! Imagine if you were facing the First Espada. What would you do then, tough guy?!"_

_Logan was shocked that she would ask him in that way. "Shaolin, what's wrong?" he asked._

"_What's wrong is that you've been acting very cocky lately! And you just proved it with this battle! Yes, the Hollow's taken care of, but that wasn't strategy you used! That was pure recklessness! I'm not ashamed of you, Logan! That's Byakuya Kuchiki's department! I'm angry with you! It's one thing to get cocky when dealing with a common criminal, but it's another when it comes to Hollows in the Gillian class!"_

"_I'm sorry, Shaolin. I'll tone it down from now on, I promise," Logan said, trying to get her to calm down. Sadly, it didn't work._

"_No! You know what?! We're through!" she exclaimed, hurting him emotionally. "If you want to throw away your life like a reckless fool, go ahead! I don't care! I mean it! We're done!"_

"_Soifon, wait-" he began, but was interrupted with a slap to the face. Despite having the same amount of force as the one he got in Berlin, it hurt him harder due to their bond, along with his heart, being broken._

"_Goodbye, Logan."_

_(End Flashback…)_

* * *

"…and that's the whole story," Logan finished. Chun-Li was overcome with shock and anger towards Soifon for what she did to him. "That slap still hurts quite a bit. Up until my fight against Vega, I felt emotionally weak, even though I've managed to stop every criminal up until that point. That slap reminded me that I should think things through instead of charging recklessly. I've been trying to find out where I went wrong in our relationship, but I still haven't found anything besides that. She did send me a message just before I tried that Chidori Shoryuken, though."

This piqued Chun-Li's curiosity. "What did she say in it?" she asked. She noticed Logan blushing when she asked.

"She admitted to being the reckless one that broke it off. She hoped that you would pick up the pieces she left shattered, feeling that she wouldn't be able to. In fact, you're the first person to make me smile in a month," he said, making Chun-Li blush. "I think she was trying to ease my pain…and hers as well. She even said that she wanted the 'old me' back."

"It just goes to show that she still loves you. I'm angry at her for what she did, but I can't be too angry. Also, I don't want to push it, but about that letter Yoruichi gave you. There was more to it, wasn't there?" she asked.

"Yeah, there was. Apparently, Soifon got caught in an arranged marriage set up by her father and the bastards at Central 46. It's a political marriage and the groom is someone that neither of us likes: her fat-ass Lieutenant Marechiyo Omaeda. If she marries him, all Hell will break loose in the Soul Society. It's a bad feeling, but I'm sure it'll happen. He'll get the Captain's rank, cause Squad Two to slack off, and even worse. I could tell just by looking at him that that's going to happen. Sadly, the only way I could stop it is if I find the Squad 6 Captain. I don't necessarily want Soifon back, but I do want what's best for her. This political marriage isn't it."

Chun-Li was in thought for a moment. "So, what you're saying is that you want to move on, but you and Soifon are still looking out for each other's best interests, is that it?" Logan nodded. "This might be too soon, given that we just met, but if you want to, you can give me a shot. I actually like the recklessness."

"Thanks, Chun-Li. But maybe we better take it slow this time. By the way, when you and I entered this tournament, I wasn't even thinking about Soifon until I got this message. Maybe it was just what I needed to get back up off the ground. Thank you," he said with a sincere smile.

"Does this include your loss against Ken?" she asked jokingly, trying to lighten the mood. It worked, as Logan chuckled and nodded. They hugged again, not knowing that they were being spied on by Toshiro and Rangiku. Chun-Li then remembered something. "Oh, I almost forgot. Rangiku was trying to deliver these to you," she said, handing him a case and a locket.

Logan saw that the locket was a puzzle, so he knew it was from Momo. He looked in the case first, though, and discovered a bunch of all-to-familiar capsules in it. "The 5-U-93-R capsule," he said with nostalgia. "So Nemu was actually able to recreate the specifications of the ones Green Arrow had. Nice work, Nemu." He closed the case and looked at the puzzle locket. He saw that it was a custom-made circle puzzle. He worked with it a little bit until it shown the Assassin's Guild crest inside of a heart. This unlocked the locket, so Logan opened it and saw a picture of him and Soifon together. There was also a small note on the inside as well.

"'Dear Logan,

I don't know how you're doing right now, but I figured that something bad must've happened between you and Captain Soifon. I don't know if it's a good motivator or a bad depressor. I had to take a chance and send it though. We miss you here in the Soul Society.

Sincerely,

Squad 5 Lieutenant Momo Hinamori

P.S.

Keep Toshiro out of trouble and don't let Rangiku bear-hug you. It hurts.'"

Logan chuckled at the note. This was primarily due to Momo's antics. Chun-Li saw the picture in the locket. "She's very pretty, Logan. Why wouldn't you want her back?" she asked.

"I never said I didn't want her back per se, Chun-Li. I just want what's best for her."

"You still love her, don't you?"

"Yeah I do, but it'll never be the same, even if Soifon did restore our bond a little…I'm afraid that it's too late for us…we can never go back to how we were. Friends, maybe, but not lovers," Logan said solemnly. Chun-Li decided to change the subject.

"Well, let's get to sleep. We're supposed to fly out tomorrow, so we need the rest." The Assassin nodded in agreement. The Interpol Officer had one last thought before going to sleep. _'Captain Soifon, if I ever see you, you and I are going to have a long talk.'_

* * *

The next day, they said their goodbyes to Ken, who decided to part from them to get more fights in. Logan's group, along with Toshiro and Rangiku, boarded a plane heading for France, which was Abel's home country. Logan, Chun-Li, and Cammy sat in one row while Guile and Abel sat behind them because of the fact that Abel was barely large enough to take up 2 seats. Logan had the window seat looking out. Once they were in the air and the captain said it was save to take off the seatbelts, Cammy took hers off and looked out the window to see what Logan found so interesting. He didn't really mind her looking out the window with him, but he was surprised that she would come up from behind him like this. "Hmm…I'm not seeing what's so interesting with what's outside the window, Logan. I just see a bunch of clouds," she said.

"Do I really need a reason to look out the window, Cammy?"

"It makes the trip much more fun." Logan noted the joyous tone she put into that.

"Okay then…" he said. Meanwhile, Toshiro and Rangiku were sitting in the row next to them. Toshiro was also looking out his window while Rangiku was shooting dirty looks towards Chun-Li and Cammy. The ones for Chun-Li were because she had grown close to Logan already while the ones towards Cammy were because of her nice legs and ass, as well as trying to bond with the Assassin, even though the Soul Society has known him longer.

Toshiro noticed because of the grumbling. "Quit complaining, Rangiku. At least you got out of the office. You had better be thankful for that," he said.

"But Captain, those two have grown close to him. I think he likes them more than me," she pouted in jealousy.

"If that's the case, you can be the one to get our foot in the door. Do not fight to impress him, but for the win. Your battle against your foe will be what the Soul Society needs to get in the tournament. And since we're in gigais, Shadaloo will have no idea that the Thirteen Court Guard Squads are involved." Rangiku grunted in serious confirmation.

"You better not blow your cover, Captain. The people on this plane will think that you're weird. To top that off, one of Shadaloo's agents could be on this plane as well," Guile warned. Abel nodded in agreement.

"Ooh look, a kitty," they heard Cammy say. Toshiro and Rangiku were confused while Guile face-palmed at Cammy's new personality. Abel just sat there with a stoic face and Logan and Chun-Li laughed.

* * *

The plane landed and the fighters got their luggage. They exited the airport and walked around Paris for a bit. Abel was simply happy to be home while the girls were excited to be in the City of Love. Toshiro and Guile kept their usual expressions on their faces while Logan had a sad one on his. The reason for this was that he always wanted to take Soifon here. It was also a good thing that he wasn't wearing his jacket or his hidden blades because he studied up on the Assassin Arno from the French Revolution (as well as the Kenway family from the Pirate Days and the American Revolution) and discovered that the Guild wasn't very well received in France then and now. The exception was Abel, who saw no point in excluding anyone that was an ally. This especially applies to Assassins since he himself was a mercenary.

Right now, the fighters were walking down the streets with Rangiku being excited about the shops. Toshiro, Logan, and Guile shook their heads. The busty Lieutenant saw an outfit that she really wanted: an elegant purple dress with the back exposed. "Logan, I found this really neat dress that I want! Can you please buy it for me?" she asked excitedly.

"I don't think we have time for that, Rangiku," he said. "We do have to get you and Captain Hitsugaya in the tournament." She approached him with the sad puppy-dog eyes. _'Must… resist…the eyes…DAMMIT!'_ he thought before giving up. "Alright, I'll buy the dress," he said with a disgruntled look.

"And that's why a man's bank account is usually low," Guile commented, earning a hurt foot from Chun-Li and Cammy. They went into the store to pick up the dress when another hand grabbed it before Rangiku could.

"Ooh, this is fancy! I think it'll look great in my closet!" a woman said excitedly. She had long and wild pink hair, a policeman's hat, a pair of boots, daisy duke shorts, and a low-cut top barely covering her bust, essentially giving her the look of a Los Angeles/New York skank.

"Hey, I was getting that!" Rangiku yelled at her.

"Too bad. I got it first." Guile and the others entered the store and rejoined Logan and Rangiku. The former was pinching the bridge of his nose and shaking his head.

"What's Poison doing here?" Chun-Li asked, catching Logan's attention.

"That's Poison? Wasn't she a member of the Mad Gear gang?" he asked.

"That's right. But the last I heard, the Mad Gear was taken down by Mike Haggar, Cody Travers, and Guy in Metro City." Chun-Li then remembered something. "Come to think of it, it was Poison who landed Cody in jail." The conversation, much to their chagrin, caught Poison's attention. She walked over to Logan with a flirtatious and lust-filled look on her face.

"And you must be the hero of St. Louis. I visited the place and I thought it was pretty nice. It's a shame what happened there," she said, making Logan just a little angry. "How about I make you feel better later. Does that sound good to you?"

"No thanks. I don't want to smell like the back alleys of New York," he said. Before Chun-Li could make an additional remark, Rangiku grabbed Poison by the arm and took her outside. The Assassin took the dress to the counter in the meantime and bought it for Rangiku.

* * *

Outside the shop, the Squad 10 Lieutenant threw Poison onto the ground. She got up quickly with anger in her eyes. She got an idea in her head that would get Rangiku riled up for sure. "Tell you what. You can have the dress, but the winner of this fight gets the hero over there," she said, pointing towards Logan. "Ooh, I love a good hero, gentleman or not."

This definitely worked, as the busty beauty had a tic mark on her forehead. "Oh, you're not going to get him!" The fight started with Rangiku getting caught in a trap in all of her anger. She charged towards Poison, who was ready to counter, with a punch. Poison dodged it and elbowed her in the chest, followed by a kick in the stomach. Just as she was about to stomp on Rangiku, the strawberry-blonde grabbed her foot and pushed her off. Both women got up and into their fighting stances.

Something clicked inside the heads of Chun-Li and Cammy. "Chun-Li, are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Cammy asked, getting a nod from her friend.

"What's the matter?" Guile asked as Logan and Abel looked on confused. Toshiro was still watching the fight.

"Don't you remember, Guile? Wherever Poison is, Hugo Andore's bound to be around somewhere," Chun-Li answered, surprising Guile and Logan. Abel was still confused, as he had never heard of the Mad Gear until now.

'_Rangiku, hurry up and take down Poison so we can get out of here. I don't want to have to deal with Hugo,'_ the Assassin thought.

The fight was going in Poison's favor, as Rangiku had a few good marks from her whip on her clothes and face. She was determined, though, to keep Logan out of Poison's grasp. _'This might be fighting dirty, but I can't blow my cover,'_ she thought. The well-endowed Lieutenant tilted a garbage can and rolled it towards her opponent. Poison jumped over it with no inclination of Rangiku's next attack, which was a kick in the stomach. This sent the ex-Mad Gear member crashing into a wall, followed by a hard punch to the face, rendering Poison out cold.

As she rejoined the others, she saw that Logan had his 'Ichigo face' on. "Well what do you know, you can fight without a sword," he quipped. "You know that up to 5 people can be on a team in this tournament, right? You and Captain Hitsugaya are going to have to be a tag team of your own." Toshiro nodded, confirming that he knew the rules already. Just as Logan handed Rangiku the dress, the ground started shaking. From the corner, they saw a hulking figure about 8' tall wearing a pink leopard-spot leotard and pink pants. His hair was messy and covering his eyes. "Well I'll be damned. This must be Hugo." Chun-Li and Cammy nodded with fear. Hugo let out a mighty roar, showing that he was ready to fight.

CHAPTER 5 END

* * *

**Okay, folks, the next chapter will have Abel against Hugo. Who do you think will win? Keep your eyes peeled, 'cause this is getting good.**

**On another note, I know I'm making Cammy a little bit OOC. I just think she's pretty cute, but she doesn't need that serious personality all the time. It doesn't really fit her.**


	6. Meet Hugo and Rufus

**Meet Hugo and Rufus**

The team was astonished at the sight of the giant before them. Hugo looked around at the situation until he saw Poison knocked out. He let out an angry roar, signaling that he was ready to take down the one who beat his best friend. Logan and the others covered their ears to protect their hearing. The civilians took the same cue and also ducked for cover. Logan, though, was the most affected due to having ultra-sensitive hearing. "Which one of you hurt Poison? Whoever it was, I'll hurt you worse!" exclaimed the giant, pounding his fist into his palm.

Rangiku raised her hand, showing that she did it. As Hugo approached her, Logan and Abel got in the way. "If you want someone to fight, fight me, Hugo!" Abel exclaimed. The large man looked at him and laughed. "What's he laughing about?"

"He must be one of those wrestlers who haven't read the story of David and Goliath. In other words, Abel, he figured that, despite your status as the biggest in the group, he can still beat you easily," explained Logan. "He's certainly as big as Andre the Giant was."

"You really think you can beat me, little man? Meet me in the central plaza later this evening! I'll show you that I have you beat!" Hugo picked up Poison and left.

Once they were gone, they decided to hold a team meeting. "Okay, normally in a situation like this, we would draw straws, but Abel has already volunteered. Why is that?" Guile asked him.

"I challenged him because I wanted to see just how deadly Hugo really is. On top of that, he is in my country and he was about to hurt a woman. As a citizen of France, I cannot let that happen," explained Abel.

"Well I hope you know what you're doing, Abel," said Chun-Li. Abel confirmed it with a grunt and a nod.

"Judging from the size of him, I'd say that Hugo puts up a much better fight than Dan does," Logan joked, trying to lighten the situation. It worked for Chun-Li and Cammy as they giggled.

* * *

_(Soul Society…)_

Yoruichi was looking at the situation through her Viewing Kido and found it pretty grim. She knew about the story of David and Goliath and figured that Logan would make a better modernized David. However, since Abel was the one who challenged Hugo, the Goliath of the situation, she knew the Assassin couldn't interfere. It didn't take someone as smart as her longtime friend Kisuke Urahara, who was visiting Soul Society, to figure out that she was concerned for the Frenchman. Soifon entered the office with Kisuke following behind her. The former had an ice pack on her head, courtesy of the lazy shop owner, due to a certain Lieutenant bothering her. "What happened to you?" the Flash Goddess asked.

"I'll give you a hint: he's fat, arrogant, and thinks he's in charge already," Soifon responded dryly. Yoruichi immediately figured out that it was Omaeda, so she shook her head. "How's Logan doing? Did he find his next foe?"

"The foe found them. His name's Hugo Andore and he used to be a member of the now-defunct Mad Gear gang. After Rangiku beat Hugo's friend Poison in a fight over a dress that she begged Logan into buying, Hugo originally challenged her in revenge. It wasn't Logan or Rangiku that took the challenge, though; it was Abel," Yoruichi explained. This made Soifon forget about her headache.

"Can you guys explain to me what this 'Hugo Andore' looks like?"

"Sure thing, Soifon. He's 8' tall with dreads on his head and clothed in a pink leopard-spotted leotard. He originally acted as an enforcer of Mad Gear along with Poison. After he lost to Metro City's Mayor Mike Haggar, he set out to prove he was the strongest no matter what it takes. This is actually his first tournament. I don't know why he and Poison decided to participate in this, though."

"That's easy, Kisuke. It's because there are other wrestlers in this tournament. I managed to get a list of participants to show you who's in it besides Logan and his team," Yoruichi said, pulling out a list. "As a former mercenary, I guess Abel can qualify as a wrestler. The other wrestlers besides him and Hugo, who is from Germany, are Edmond Honda, a Sumo Wrestler from Japan; Zangief of Russia; El Fuerte, a Lucha Libre Wrestler from Mexico; and Hakan, the King of the Turkish Oil Industry as well as the Turkish Oil Wrestling champion. The rest of the participants utilize either instinctual fighting like Blanka, Military training like Guile, street fighting like Metro City's fallen hero Cody Travers, or martial arts like Logan or Chun-Li."

"Didn't Chun-Li take El Fuerte down for her first fight?" Soifon asked.

"That's right, she did." Kisuke looked at the list and saw a few in silhouettes. He figured that there were some shady characters in the tournament. He also saw a very familiar face on the list. "Did you find something, Kisuke?" Yoruichi asked.

"As a matter of fact, I did. Apparently, Juri Han, who is on the list of Interpol's most wanted criminals, is in the tournament as well," he said, showing them the picture of Juri.

"Oh yeah, I recognize her. Poor Logan better watch out. From what I've heard, she's sadistic and sex-crazed." Soifon didn't exactly appreciate the joke, but there was nothing she could do about it. She'd just have to sit and watch for Juri to come to the team.

* * *

_(World of the Living…)_

The group got to the plaza and found Hugo waiting for them. Poison was also conscious, showing that she had no major injuries. Abel walked up to Hugo and they stared each other down, recreating a certain scene from the WWF. "Why does that look familiar," asked Toshiro.

"Because back in the days when the WWE was called the WWF, Andre the Giant and Hulk Hogan had a stare-down just like that, only now, Hugo is in place of Andre while Abel has taken Hulk Hogan's spot," Guile explained. Toshiro knew full well what the WWE is, so he didn't have to explain that. Logan stayed quiet, but he knew that even with the foot-and-a-half difference between the two, it would be an interesting showdown.

Hugo started the fight by chest-bumping Abel back a few feet. Abel countered back with a tackle, catching the giant by surprise. Abel lifted him up and slammed him onto the ground. Hugo kicked the Frenchman off and stood back up. "That wasn't bad, puny man! But let me show you how it's done!" he exclaimed after he dusted himself off. He charged for Abel, who couldn't do anything but brace himself for the impact. Hugo picked him up, squeezed him, and slammed him on the ground for payback.

He looked and saw that Hugo was about to smash him. "Marseilles Roll!" exclaimed Abel, who rolled behind the giant. He charged towards Hugo, grabbed him, pushed him against a wall, and started beating him up. The minute the beating was over, Hugo grabbed Abel, tossed him into the air, grabbed him, and spun around three times into the air with the former mercenary on his shoulders, the last jump ending in a body slam. Hugo got off of Abel and admired his handiwork, but Abel got up, bruises and all, and grabbed the large man.

Placing Hugo on his shoulders, Abel spun around fast enough to create a small tornado. Logan looked at it and saw that this was the same finishing combo he used on Dan back in Chicago. Hugo was flung into the air with Abel hitting him in the chest. This was followed by the mercenary rolling himself and his opponent on the ground, and then flinging him towards a wall. He looked at his own handiwork and smirked, as Hugo Andore, the giant of Germany and Metro City, was knocked out. "Now that's what I call a fine piece of art," he said.

Logan took a picture of the scene and smirked as well. "This one's going in the scrapbook," the Assassin said, getting a laugh out of everyone.

* * *

Later, they were saying goodbye to Toshiro and Rangiku, who understood that they can't stay on the same path as their friend and his teammates, as it would draw Shadaloo's attention. "Well, I guess this is it until the next time," Logan said, holding out his hand.

"Right. We'll see you again. I just hope we don't have to fight you. In the case we do, though, I want to take on the Major," said Toshiro, smirking in the process. The two fighters shook hands.

"It'll be my honor, Captain," Guile stated with a salute. Rangiku looked at Chun-Li and Cammy, and then got out a coin. "What's your Lieutenant doing?"

"If you must know, Major, I'm trying to decide who I'm going to fight the next time we run into you guys. If it's Heads, my opponent is Chun-Li; Tails and I face Cammy," she explained. She tossed it into the air and it landed on Tails. "It looks like I'll be facing Cammy next time."

"Then I'll be looking forward to it, Rangiku," Cammy said, holding out her hand as well. Rangiku shook it, signaling that a private rivalry was on. The two Soul Reapers were about to leave to find opponents when Logan remembered something.

"Oh yeah, Captain, when you see a girl named Makoto, try sparring with her. Also, let me know how she's doing, alright?" Toshiro nodded at the advice. After the Soul Reapers left, Chun-Li came up to Logan with a smile. "Now you can't tell me that you didn't want to check on Makoto either," he said to her.

* * *

_(Soul Society…)_

Yoruichi smiled at what went on. She knew that Logan would be happy with his new friends as well as to catch up with Toshiro and Rangiku. Soifon didn't know about the locket he received from Momo, as she was delivering her paperwork at the same time Logan opened it up. The Flash Goddess looked at her apprentice and saw that she was in awe of Abel's strength while Kisuke found it to be of no surprise; he knew that someone as big as Abel had to be able to lift something as large as Hugo. "I think Kisuke's the only one who wasn't surprised one bit at Abel's skills," Yoruichi stated.

"Think about it: he's bigger than Chad. If Chad can take on a large Hollow, then Abel beating Hugo is no surprise to me," the genius said. Soifon looked at the Viewing Kido and saw the five of them walking and looking for more opponents to fight. She saw that Logan still had a brooding look on his face, only smiling for Chun-Li and Cammy once in a while. The sight still broke her heart, but she knew that it was her own fault for forgetting her own flaws. "Is something wrong, Soifon?" Kisuke asked.

"No. Just having a few issues," she answered.

"I'm sorry about that, but I'm afraid that I don't have anything for heartache," he joked, knowing what Soifon was going through. Yoruichi slapped him upside the head as a result.

"If you keep that up, Hat-n-Clogs, I'm going to use you for a scratching post," said the Flash Goddess. The shop owner cowered into a corner. "Now what's wrong, Soifon?"

"Well, Logan just looks so grim. I know it's my fault for breaking us up and falling into Central's stupid trap, but I can't help but feel sad about it. Unfortunately, when that damned wedding comes, my father's not going to let me say 'I don't'. I hope Logan finds Captain Kuchiki soon because I'd rather jump off of a cliff than marry into the Omaeda clan."

"You are the reason he's brooding, Soifon. But it's not because of what you did, but rather how you did it. I know you tried to ease his pain, but it only helped a little bit. If you'd have been calmer instead of shouting and slapping him, then he would've taken it better. But because you did that, Chun-Li is angry with you just as you were with him. I can't do anything to stop her once she sees you, so you better prepare to feel her hands around your neck," Yoruichi said, scaring Soifon.

"I guess I better prepare for payback from Logan as well, huh?" the Squad 2 Captain asked, getting a nod from Yoruichi. "I know that he believes we could never go back to how we were, but I'll help him restore our bond, even if we have some hard times ahead of us." _'Logan, I know it was my fault for hurting you. I promise to make things right again between you and me. Mark my words; we will be friends again, even if it kills me!' _she thought.

Yoruichi simply smiled at Soifon before looking through the Viewing Kido again. "This is going to be interesting. Apparently, you're not the only one who has to deal with an obnoxious fat-ass," she said, catching the attention of both Soifon and Kisuke.

* * *

_(World of the Living…)_

The team was sitting down for a bite to eat. It turns out that Ken's wife Eliza made sandwiches for everyone (even Guile, surprisingly enough) before they flew to Europe. Logan had a good look around and saw how beautiful the countryside is. He gave a slight smile and continued eating his sandwich until they heard a noise. "KEN MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSSTERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRSSSSSSS!" a voice shouted. They looked and saw a fat guy in a yellow jumpsuit running towards them. He had some blond hair in a ponytail and a blond beard as well. They all move out of the way, with Logan and the girls on one side and Guile and Abel on the other.

The fat guy stopped and looked at the blonds. "Alright, which one of you losers is the real Ken Masters? Now I won't take any crap from any of you if you lie to me, so which one is it? Is it you? No? What about you? No? You?" he asked, pointing at Abel, Guile, and Cammy, respectively. He stopped at Cammy, making Logan pinch the bridge of his nose. "I'll show you, Ken Masters! I'll show you who's the greatest fighter in America! Put up your dukes because this is going to hurt like nobody's business!"

"Hey, turkey, leave the lady alone! None of these are Ken Masters!" Logan shouted over his voice.

"Did you just call me a 'turkey'? I am not a 'turkey'! I am the greatest fighter in America—not to mention the best looking! And my name's Rufus!"

"I've heard of this guy. He's been attacking people that wear a gi, have blond hair, or use the Ansatuken Karate style and mistaking them for Ken, regardless of gender. It'd be a miracle if Ryu hasn't run into him yet," said Chun-Li.

"If he did, Ryu would just whoop him. But Ryu isn't here, which means that I'll be one to do just that," Logan said, tightening his gloves.

"Thank you, my Knight in Shining Armor," Cammy said, flirting with Logan.

"No problem. Anything to save your pretty little hide," he said, making Cammy blush and smile. "Also, I've already got to deal with one fat-ass. Two is too many." This statement made Rufus mad.

"Who are you calling fat? I'll take you down and then I'll look for Ken Masters!"

"Well I've got news for you, Rufus: I fought Ken!"

"Then that means that I'll have to beat you to prove that I'm the greatest fighter in America!" Both fighters got into their fighting styles with Logan smirking, as he remembered that Ken taught him the Shoryuken. Rufus was in for a surprise. "Messiah Kick!" the fat fighter exclaimed, doing a jump kick on Logan. The Mixed Martial Artist caught it with his left hand and tossed Rufus away. The fat man started to spin in one spot really fast afterwards. "Galactic Tornado!" he shouted.

Logan gathered up Chidori energy and smashed his hand on the ground, catching Rufus off balance. While Rufus was gaining his composure, Logan charged towards him and reared his right arm back. "Shoryuken!" he shouted. The Shoryuken hit the motorcycle rider in the chin and sent him flying. Once Logan landed on the ground, he charged at Rufus again. Unlike with Adon, though, he actually gave him a chance to counter. Rufus tried to do a series of Snake Strikes on him, but Logan kept dodging. Finally, he punched Rufus in the stomach, causing him to burp loudly. While Rufus was getting himself together again, Logan jumped off his head and into the sky. "Skydive Assault!" When it hit Rufus, the dust started to stir. When it cleared, they saw Rufus planted into the ground.

While he wasn't the brightest bulb in the bunch, he did know when he was beaten. "Alright, you win," he said. "But the next time I see you, I'll win for sure. Then that'll prove to the world that I'm the greatest fighter in America! You'll see! And so will Ken Masters!" he said.

"Uh, Rufus, I only said I fought Ken. I never said that I beat him."

After a few seconds a view of the countryside was shown with farmers and their cattle minding their own business. A loud shout was heard coming from Rufus, who was clearly frustrated that he lost to someone who lost to Ken. Birds were also flying everywhere as well. Back with the group, Rufus could be seen with a red face from all of the anger and embarrassment he felt from his loss. "I CAN'T BELIEVE I STILL HAVE TO BEAT KEN MASTERS! I THOUGHT FOR SURE YOU BEAT HIM!" he shouted while Logan was cleaning his ears.

"Here's an idea, Rufus: how about you shut your mouth for once in your life and think about the description Ken has. Yes, blond hair is a part of it, but you have to look at the person you're about to challenge and…" Logan began, but he figured out that Rufus wasn't listening, instead going somewhere else. "And he's not going to learn."

"C'mon, let's go. He already ruined a nice lunch," Chun-Li said in disgust.

* * *

_(Soul Society…)_

Soifon, Yoruichi, and Kisuke were laughing like hyenas when they saw how badly Logan humiliated Rufus. Soifon was laughing so hard that it literally hurt her stomach, thanks in no small part to her love for the young Assassin. "Oh my God that was too funny!" Yoruichi exclaimed.

"I know. It didn't take a genius to figure out that Rufus was already beaten, even if he is pretty fast," Kisuke added. Soifon was still laughing too hard to say anything. Once Yoruichi calmed down, she saw the tears that came out of her eyes from laughing too hard.

"Apparently, it was that funny to her."

CHAPTER 6 END

* * *

**Okay, that was Chapter 6. I hope you're enjoying the fights in this story because so far, I enjoy writing them. I know I enjoyed that last fight between Logan and Rufus.**

**For those of you who are wondering why I have this listed under Street Fighter, it's because most of the fights feature them. I'm also going to see how this goes before I officially put it as a Bleach/Street Fighter crossover.**


	7. Soifon Arrested! The Patrol Corp Attacks

**Soifon Arrested! The Patrol Corp Attacks!**

_(Soul Society…)_

Soifon had been called by Head Captain Kyoraku on some important matters…at least what he deemed important. This meant that she had to leave Yoruichi and Kisuke to watch over Logan's adventures with his teammates. On her way there, she ran into the one person in Soul Society that she'd like to kill more than Urahara. Omaeda saw her and tried to stop her. "I don't have time to deal with you right now, Omaeda. Leave me alone," she demanded.

"I'm afraid I can't do that, Soifon," said the fat jackass, using her codename instead of her title. He grabbed her by the right arm, knowing what grabbing the left would allow her to do. "As your fiancée, I demand you tell me what you and Yoruichi were doing in your office." If Soifon's face was anything to go by, there was anger looming around, and it was coming from her Spiritual Pressure.

"Well since you're going to play your pathetic excuse of a trump card, I might as well play mine. As your Captain, I order you to leave me alone! If you don't, I'll send you to the Maggot's Nest!" she ordered back. That scared him, as he didn't want to lose his titles as Lieutenant and Heir to the Omaeda Clan. He complied with her demands and ran off. Soifon dusted herself off and continued to meet up with Kyoraku.

* * *

She got to his office and knocked on his door. When she got the okay, she opened it and saw him at his desk. "You wanted to see me, Head Captain?" she asked.

"Ah, Captain Soifon, yes I did want to see you. I actually wanted to speak to you about your attitude in the last month. I want to know what happened that made you the Soifon that's usually mad at Urahara and Ichigo when it comes to Lady Shihoin's attention." Soifon hung her head low in disbelief. "Hell, you even protested against Lieutenant Matsumoto coming close to Logan. I can understand that one, but I want to know what made you that way."

Soifon scratched the back of her head in nervousness, which was something Kyoraku permitted since he was more laid-back than Yamamoto was, even though he was the Head Captain. "Well, Logan and I…kind of had a falling out about a month ago regarding his recklessness, even though I've got that myself. I got on to him for charging at a Gillian while it was charging up a Cero. After that, we changed. I guess I became so temperamental that even Lady Yoruichi was at the receiving end of it and Logan was depressed. It's my fault we ended up that way, but I think officer Chun-Li might help bring him out of his depression."

Kyoraku was convinced, but not fully, so he shook his head. "Soifon, what else is bothering you? It has to be something other than all of that." Soifon sighed after hearing that.

"My apologies, Head Captain, but it's this stupid arranged marriage with my Lieutenant. Central 46 and my father ought to know by now how much I hate him. Sadly, they don't care about how I feel about this. I don't want to get married to that fat bastard. Hell, I don't even want him on my squad. He's a slob, a snob, and a lazy-ass. The only reason he got his rank was because the Omaeda Clan paid Central to give him that rank. I would've easily taken Ichigo or Rukia because they're much stealthier. Sadly, I didn't hear about Ichigo until the Sokyoku Hill Incident, Captain Kuchiki wouldn't let his sister become a Lieutenant at the time, and Central can't see past their own noses.

"When I first saw Logan, I wanted to take him under my wing as my Lieutenant and apprentice. He had so much potential at just 14 years old, going on 15. That potential is showing today both as an Assassin and as a participant in this tournament. Unfortunately, I would cause trouble for his friends, our families, and all of the Soul Society. It wouldn't sit well with any one of them simply because he's still alive. I still fell in love with him all the same," she said with tears streaming down her face.

Kyoraku thought of an idea. "I bet you miss him, don't you?" She nodded, not knowing where he was going with this. "Has Yoruichi ever taught you that viewing kido?" Again, she nodded. "Well, Central's going to know that you're gone. She can go and visit Logan and his crew. After all, Central has as much control over her as they do him. On top of that, you can hit Kisuke as much as you want. Plus, Yoruichi would be participating in the tournament as well since Captain Hitsugaya and Lieutenant Matsumoto helped get our foot in the door." Soifon lit up at the plan, especially since it'll be the first time since the St. Louis Cyborg Attack that Yoruichi had participated in a battle. Neither one of the Captains knew that Omaeda and one of the Central elders were listening in.

* * *

Soifon was making her way back to her office to tell Yoruichi about the Head Captain's plan, only to get stopped by the Central member, who was an elderly bald man, her father, and Omaeda. "Oh joy. What do you want?" she asked, her temper rising.

"We heard about that plan Kyoraku came up with, Captain Soifon. We also know that you and Lady Shihoin have been observing the tournament, more specifically what the Assassin was doing. You both will be place under arrest until your wedding day," the elder said, making Soifon gasp. She was even more shocked at the sight of Yoruichi actually getting arrested by the Patrol Corps.

Soifon narrowed her eyes in anger, with Suzumebachi feeling the same way. _**"Soifon, I know you're thinking what I'm thinking,"**_said the Zanpakuto spirit. Soifon grunted in confirmation.

"Omaeda, if you don't stop this nonsense at once I'll beat you to a pulp! I don't care how much trouble it'll cause anymore!" she ordered. Sadly, Omaeda didn't comply this time. Soifon Flash Stepped and kicked Omaeda off the balcony and knocked down the Patrol Corp. members that had Yoruichi. "Lady Yoruichi, run!" Soifon exclaimed. Before Yoruichi could protest, she continued. "I'll deal with Omaeda and his troops. Just go!" Reluctantly, the Shihoin Princess nodded and ran off. Yoruichi had tears in her eyes that shown that she didn't want to leave her apprentice behind again.

With that done, Soifon got to the ground where Omaeda was at and got ready to fight. _'I'm through crying. I'm done with the past. It's time I restored my bond with Logan Washburn at all costs. Logan, I know you can't hear me, but if I go down, remember that even after our fight, I always have and always will love you,'_ she thought as if she was speaking telepathically to her ex.

Omaeda got up in a furious mood and drew his Zanpakuto as Soifon flung off her Captain's haori. She always knew how to fight bare-handed with the Hakuda training she went through. Her training with Logan had her improving on it as well as adding a bit of his Shorin-Ryu style into her own, which meant that she would have little need for Suzumebachi, especially against Omaeda. Speaking of him, he made the first attack by jumping and preparing to slash down. "You will pay for your insolence, Soifon!" he exclaimed.

Soifon dodged the attack, grabbed the fat bastard's arm, and struck his ribs with a lot of force. He stumbled back to try and recover, but like Logan did to Adon, Soifon was doing the same to Omaeda: striking him down without mercy, even flipping him towards a wall and beating the crap out of him. She got back a ways and drew out her Zanpakuto. "Sting All Enemies to Death, Suzumebachi," she said, turning her sword into the familiar gauntlet. "Bankai," she said again. This time, it was a yellow rocket launcher, obviously what you wouldn't expect from the leader of the Stealth Force. "Jakuho Raikoban."

She steadied herself since no one was behind her to hold her. After aiming the rocket, Omaeda recovered enough to see that he was finally on the receiving end of it. She fired the rocket and it hit the Patrol Corp. Commander, leaving him on the ground. Soifon didn't feel a wall, so she looked behind her and saw Renji supporting her. "Hey," he said. "I figured you could use some help." Soifon smirked and nodded at him.

"Thanks, Renji. Now go help Lady Yoruichi. She needs it more than I do." Renji nodded and took off in Yoruichi's direction, thinking Soifon didn't need his help now. Soifon heard Omaeda grunting, so she looked and saw him on his knee and angrier than he was. "Face it, Omaeda! I've got you beat! Now call off your men!" she ordered.

"Now what makes you think you're still in charge, Soifon? Men, arrest her!" he ordered his own troops. Soifon looked above her and knew that she couldn't escape. However, if there was one thing that being with a reckless Assassin for an ex-boyfriend has taught her, it's that you should never go down without a fight. After taking a few down, the energy depletion she felt from her Bankai started to kick in. She was eventually taken down and arrested. "Take her to the Squad 2 holding cell! After that, I want troops guarding every Senkaimon in the Soul Society, especially the Kuchiki and Shihoin Clans!"

* * *

Yoruichi was running for her life, still sad that she had to leave Soifon behind again. The only one that Omaeda didn't take into account as an accomplice as far as she knew was Kisuke. Then again, there could be others on their side as well. Just as she got to the compound, she saw a bunch of the Patrol Corp. standing guard. Renji caught up with her soon afterwards. "Renji!" she whispered.

"Captain Soifon sent me. She wanted me to help get you out of here," said the Squad 6 Lieutenant. Yoruichi nodded. They were assessing the area to figure out a plan. Yoruichi then remembered something, so she signaled Renji to come with her. He followed her around to the back of the compound and noticed her mother arguing with the leader of this troop. "Lady Shihoin, don't tell me that you'll be going through the Senkaimon from behind."

"These particular doors have more than two ways to go, Renji. If it means getting to Logan and telling him what happened to Soifon, then I have to get to the World of the Living no matter which way I go through." A guard passed by them and Yoruichi saw a window of opportunity. She dashed for the Senkaimon, which opened upon noticing her, and went through. Renji knew that, like Ichigo, Rukia, and Logan, he was on the guest list for the Kuchiki Clan, not the Shihoin Clan, which meant that it was Byakuya's gate that he could go through. The troop saw that the gate was about to close, so three of them went after Yoruichi, with no one in the entire group aware that Renji was involved.

* * *

_(World of the Living…)_

The team had just stopped by a lake after a few miles entering into Italy. This was one place that Logan favored over a few other countries in Europe due to being the birthplace of Ezio Auditore da Firenze. The one place he couldn't wait to visit was the Auditore Compound in Florence. Right now, though, they were taking a break from traveling. He was in a 3-way sparring practice with Guile and Abel while Chun-Li and Cammy cooked the fish. They had a look at Logan and saw that he could handle himself in combat against two opponents, especially if one wasn't on a team with the other. They smiled at the sight, seeing that he was having a great time, even if his face didn't show it.

The sparring practice was interrupted by a purple light coming from behind the Assassin. Soon they saw another Senkaimon, one Logan recognized because of the markings. "That's Shihoin Clan," he said. Soon, Yoruichi stepped out looking worn down. "Yoruichi!" he exclaimed, rushing towards her after seeing her stumble a bit. He picked her up and brought her to the campfire. "Cammy, do you have an ice pack?"

"Yes. Here you go," said the Delta Red agent as she handed him the ice pack. He placed it on Yoruichi's head and looked at the Senkaimon, remembering that it didn't close. The three Patrol Corp. members stepped through and looked around. They spotted the Flash Goddess lying down, but these three happened to be scared of one thing in the Living World other than Ichigo, and that was Logan.

Nonetheless, they charged after him, which was a big mistake. Logan charged back with Guile and Abel unable to stop him. He slammed two of them on the throat and attacked the one in the middle. The Assassin grabbed his opponent's neck and punched his gut twice and his chin once. He kicked the man down, which made him let go of his two-pronged rod. The rod was used by Logan to hold him down by his neck.

The young martial artist broke the wooden part off leaving the metal portion to keep its owner pinned down, and turned his attention back to the other two, who were just recovering. He spun the makeshift Bo staff and clocked one on the head and hit the other one in the knees. _'Go figure. Omaeda's turned them into a bunch of weaklings. I don't know how they're any good if a human could beat them,'_ he thought as he saw them go down. He went towards the first one he took down with an intimidating look on his face and took the prong off of his neck. "Get up, take your friends, and get out of here!" he ordered. The Patrol Corp. member complied while shaking with fear. "Oh yeah, I also have a message for Omaeda! Tell him that when I find Byakuya Kuchiki, I'll be coming after him! In the meantime I want him to leave Soifon alone!"

The trooper nodded, took his buddies, and ran off back through the Senkaimon. Logan rejoined his group and saw that Yoruichi took the ice pack off and was sound asleep. "What was all that about? Who is she?" Chun-Li asked.

"This, Chun-Li, is the woman who dropped off that letter at my suite in St. Louis. Guys, I'd like you to meet Yoruichi Shihoin, the head of the noble Shihoin Clan in the Soul Society."

"That's Yoruichi?" Chun-Li asked in disbelief.

"What happened to her?" asked Cammy.

"Something bad is going down at the Seireitei if she's here in this state. Unfortunately, I can't do anything about it unless I find Byakuya Kuchiki. Thanks to him, I'm on the Kuchiki Clan's permission slip to go through their Senkaimon," Logan explained.

"Well let's get to bed. By the time we wake up, Yoruichi would probably be rested up. I'll keep first watch. And Abel can have the second one," said Guile. Everyone nodded.

* * *

The next morning, the sun rose and Logan, having slept next to Yoruichi, woke up to an empty sleeping bag. He looked in one of the trees and saw her looking at the sunrise. "Hey, you look better," the Assassin said. The Flash Goddess turned her head and smiled at him. "I don't mean to press you on this because it's probably personal, but I want to know what's going on at Soul Society. If the Patrol Corp. chased after you, then that means that something bad is happening, right?"

Yoruichi's smile faded upon hearing that. "Logan…Central 46, Soifon's father, and Marechiyo Omaeda know about me and Soifon watching your fights. They even know that I've been sneaking over here to check up on you. When I left, Soifon was about to fight Omaeda. In fact, I sensed that she beat him using her Bankai, but her energy was worn down and she was arrested by the Patrol Corp. I only escaped thanks to Renji," she said, explaining the whole story.

The ordeal made the Assassin angry, but there was one small part that ticked him off big time. "Soifon actually used Jakuho Raikoban on Omaeda?! And she called ME a reckless fool! Yoruichi, that's got to be the stupidest thing she's ever done!" he exclaimed while Chun-Li was waking up. Normally, Cammy would be awake as well, but her body decided to play 'Heavy Sleeper' this morning. Logan remembered something and laughed. "Then again, I guess if you hang out with a reckless fighter, you become one yourself." Yoruichi smiled again after hearing that.

"What's going on? Did you find out what happened?" Chun-Li asked.

"Oh you're awake." The Interpol Officer smiled and blushed at the greeting, confirming Yoruichi's suspicions. "Soifon picked a bad time to be reckless with her Bankai, that's all." He saw that Chun-Li was confused, so he explained the stages of a Zanpakuto, even including the fact that Toshiro, Soifon, and even Ichigo all have a Bankai. When he got done, Chun-Li knew what he meant now. They heard some rustling in the bushes, so they got ready to fight.

What came out was a dark-skinned girl who stood about as tall as Logan wearing a two-piece bikini and multi-colored beads on her neck, ankles, and wrists. She stood barefoot and had silvery-white hair and blue eyes. She saw the three of them were awake, so she skipped towards them in joy. "Hi there," she greeted. "My name's Elena. What's yours?" They were baffled by Elena's greeting.

"My name's Logan."

"I'm Chun-Li."

"And I'm Yoruichi." Upon hearing the names, Elena grew excited, happy to meet new people. Yoruichi thought of something. "Hey, Elena, are you participating in this tournament?" she asked.

"Yes I am. Do you want to have a fight?" Elena asked. Her innocence continued to baffle Logan and Yoruichi, the latter of which who nodded. The bikini girl and Flash Goddess got into their positions. "Okay, I'm ready when you are, Miss Yoruichi!"

Something clicked with Chun-Li, so she turned to Logan, who turned back to her. "I just remembered something. Elena's the princess of a tribe in Kenya. She's never been outside of her home village, so that explains her personality," said the Interpol Officer.

"I've never been to Africa before, so I've never seen or heard of Elena until now," Logan said back. Elena started to move around in motions, confusing Yoruichi in the process. Logan, though, recognized the style. "Yoruichi, be careful! That style is called Capoeira! It's a martial art that originated in Brazil and Africa! Elena's not just going to utilize spins and kicks; she's also going to use her legs for defense as well!"

"Thanks for the heads-up! From the looks of things, she was built for it!" All the while, Elena got excited that Logan happened to be an expert on some martial arts. "Of course, Elena," Yoruichi said, getting the princess' attention, "There is a drawback. From what Logan said, I don't believe full-on Capoeira users are allowed to use punches. My style allows me to do that." Elena never lost her smile, happy that she was going to get a challenge from Yoruichi.

Elena started the fight by jumping and kicking towards Yoruichi, who dodged it and struck back with a kick of her own. In the meantime, Guile and Cammy were just waking up, so they rejoined Logan and Chun-Li. Abel followed afterwards. "Yoruichi's a good fighter, but who is she battling against?" Abel asked as Yoruichi and Elena were trading attacks.

"That, Abel, is Princess Elena from Kenya. She uses the Capoeira style from Brazil and Africa," Chun-Li answered. Elena and Yoruichi were having fun with this fight, even if Yoruichi had to limit herself during the tournament. "Those two look like they're having a good time. It'd be a shame if this fight were to end so quickly, though.

Elena tried a combination of spins and kicks, but Yoruichi blocked each one of them. When the Kenyan Princess went into the air, the Flash Goddess got ready for an attack of her own. She struck Elena from multiple angles, keeping her in the air. Finally, Yoruichi finished with a bicycle kick that knocked her opponent back to the ground. When the battle was over, both fighters were out of breath. It was a sight for Logan to behold, especially since he knew Yoruichi was holding back. Still, neither one lost their smiles. "You're a pretty good fighter, Miss Yoruichi," Elena said.

"You're not too bad yourself, Elena. I hope we meet again someday."

"I do too, but I want to fight Logan the next time." This shocked everyone. Logan's shock was eventually replaced with a smile.

"Alright, Princess, I'll accept your challenge the next time we meet," he said. Chun-Li and Yoruichi smiled at the sight of Logan's smile, the latter mainly because it was the first one she had seen since she left him and Soifon together in St. Louis. Elena jumped for joy and ran off to find her next opponent. As Logan smiled on the outside, one thought replaced it with a scowl. _'Watch out, Omaeda. When I get to you, I'll show no mercy,'_ he thought as he looked up in the sky.

CHAPTER 7 END

* * *

**Phew! Seven long chapters down and who knows how many to go. And that, ladies and gentlemen, was the start of what I'm going to call the 'Logan and Soifon Arc'. Don't worry; I'll reveal what happened to Ichigo and Rukia eventually. I'm thinking of bringing in Rolento in the next chapter with Guile facing him.**

**Also, I wrote the last chapter before the 'Ultra Street Fighter IV' digital upgrade came out, so I had no idea of Hugo's potato-themed story. I'll bring him and Poison back in a future chapter as well.**

**Read and review. I want your thoughts on this before I officially put it as a Bleach/Street Fighter crossover.**


	8. The Forces of Rolento!

**The Forces of Rolento!**

After the ordeal with the Patrol Corp. and Yoruichi's fight with Elena, the group, accompanied by Yoruichi herself, moved on to Florence. It was a good thing that they were headed there because Logan wanted to check out what was once the _'__Palazzo Auditore__'_ and Chun-Li and Cammy wanted to check and see if their old friend Rose was there as well. Guile, though, insisted that the group stick together, including Yoruichi, so they decided to check on Rose first. The trek there was peaceful, for there were no muggers, drunks, or other fighters in their way. Unfortunately, Guile and Logan both were itching for a fight, but while Yoruichi wasn't technically on their team, they knew better than to challenge someone with her speed.

They got to the top of a hill that oversaw Florence and noticed that there was smoke coming from the town center. All six of them ran towards the city and saw citizens running away. Logan, Yoruichi, and Cammy jumped on top of a building to get a better view of what was going on. They saw what looked like troops wearing red berets, yellow uniforms, sunglasses, and wielding batons. "My God, it's Rolento!" Cammy exclaimed.

"Who's Rolento?" asked Logan.

"Rolento, like Poison and Hugo, is an ex-member of the Mad Gear Gang. He has this dream of building a utopia nation with his idea of glory emblazoned on it. He would even go as far as to try to recruit his enemies Guy and Cody."

"What's going on up there? Did you get a good look at what's causing all of this?" Guile asked from down below.

"Rolento's on the move! These are him and his troops causing it!"

"Well that's just great!" They went into the midst of the chaos and saw that the troops were battling an Italian mafia. However, the crowd was scared because of the whole mess. The biggest thing that they were scared of was the fact that grenades were being thrown as well. Logan and Cammy saw one little girl tripping and falling down and her mother didn't notice it. They couldn't very well blame her because of the ordeal. The Missourian and the Brit saw that there were four mafia grunts about to gang up on her.

Before they could get their hands on the girl, though, the two martial artists attacked and made quick work of them. "Cammy, take the girl back to her mother," Logan ordered. Cammy obeyed with a nod, picked up the little girl and went to find the mother. Logan went back to rejoin the others, who were taking out both mafia grunts and Rolento's soldiers.

* * *

Guile, in his charge to take on the leader, separated from the group. He went straight for Rolento, who was dealing with a series of grunts attacking him. Luckily, he made quick work of them as well. "Alright, men, let's move forth and cleanse this town of the Italian mafia! Then our next target is Venice!" he shouted. Rolento was dressed mostly the same as his men, except he didn't wear any shades, thus exposing his pupil-less eyes. He has a scar running diagonally down his face from a previous fight with Metro City's resident Bushin-Ryu master Guy. He looked and saw his next challenger for the tournament. "Ah, well if it isn't my fellow soldier Guile! What exactly are you doing here?" he asked.

"If you must know, Rolento, we're here to take out your soldiers and this mafia!" Guile explained. "The last thing this town needs is a major conflict! You can't have your utopia nation by instilling fear into the civilians!"

"I know! Why do you think I'm trying to end the mafia's reign? My plans for the perfect utopia nation need to have no speed bumps like the mafia, much less road blocks like your team or S.I.N.! Now normally, I'd have you get out of my way, but since we're both participating in the S.I.N. Tournament, this is a perfect opportunity to get some points in!" Rolento said with a smug look.

"For once, we're in agreement!" Rolento had his baton in his hand while Guile put up his dukes. The Major made the first move with a Sonic Boom, which Rolento dodged. This was followed up by a Flash Kick which connected with Rolento's chin. Once they landed, Rolento quickly got back up and threw some grenades at Guile, who dodged them.

* * *

Logan and the others were doing a good job clearing out the rest of the mafia and the soldiers. Abel in particular took several out with his Heartless, Soulless, and Breathless combos. Yoruichi and Logan, using their Flash Steps, knocked out hordes of them while Chun-Li and Cammy combined their attacks to deal with the remainder. At the end, they successfully calmed down the riot, which gave Chun-Li enough time to observe their surroundings. "It's no wonder it took as long as it did. Has anyone seen Guile?" she asked.

Logan, Cammy, and Abel looked around for their teammate. Yoruichi looked at one of the hills and saw him. "I guess that must be Rolento right there with him," said the Flash Goddess.

* * *

While Guile had his hands full with Rolento, the others caught up to them. Logan looked on his phone for any info there was on him. "Ah, here we go. 'Rolento F. Schugerg. Ethnicity: German-American; Affiliation: Currently: his army, formerly: Mad Gear; Wanted on multiple accounts of inciting a riot and disturbing the peace'. Man, one would think that they'd fall under the same category. At least we know Guile's been contributing," the Assassin remarked as Guile did a Flash Kick on Rolento chin again.

The fight went on for what seemed like hours now, with Logan anticipating something exciting to happen. He got his wish as Guile prepared for a move Logan, Abel, and Yoruichi haven't seen yet. "Get ready! One, Two," he said as he Flash Kicked his opponent into the air twice, "and one more!" he finished. By the third kick, Rolento was knocked down. "Sorry, Rolento, but your utopia nation will have to wait."

"That was Guile's Flash Explosion. As you can tell, it's a series of Flash Kicks in quick succession, which is good for juggling the opponent into the air," Chun-Li explained.

"I see," Yoruichi said. Guile saw them and figured out that they had the grunts on both sides taken care of.

"Well that takes care of that. Sorry for abandoning you guys," said the U.S. Soldier.

"Nah, you didn't abandon us. The way we see it, you were helping us out by dealing with the leader of the soldiers," Abel remarked, finally speaking up.

"Ha-ha, very funny," came the Major's sarcastic reply. The Florentines came up to the group in appreciation for what they did. The mother and child from earlier came and hugged Logan and Cammy.

"Oh, _grazie_, both of you, for saving my little girl!" the mother cried in appreciation to the two. "I have never known that we would be saved by heroic siblings!" This caught the two of them off guard while Yoruichi and the others looked on, baffled by what was going on.

"Uh, n-no, Miss, you've got it all wrong," said Cammy. "W-We're not related."

The mother blinked at this a couple times before getting another joyous smile on her face. "Oh, then you two must be a loving couple! Come! I'll prepare a feast for you! My husband happens to be the Governor of Firenze!"

"W-We're not a couple either!" Logan exclaimed while beet-red, trying to help Cammy's case. Sadly, the woman didn't listen.

* * *

After the feast, the fighters were famished. As another thank you for saving the city, they were allowed to stay at a hotel for free. They chose one that wasn't too fancy because they didn't need that much. There were three rooms available, but they each had a single bed. Guile and Abel had to share a room, but luckily, Abel had no qualms about sleeping on the floor. They were insistent that Logan and Cammy were a couple, so they made them share a room, which left Chun-Li with Yoruichi. Like in St. Louis with Chun-Li, Logan offered Cammy the bed while he took the floor, but she wouldn't have any of that. Due to her crush on him, she still saw him as a 'Knight in Shining Armor', so to speak, so she didn't want him on the floor.

Logan felt that this was payback for winning his argument with Chun-Li back in St. Louis. However, the most awkward part of all of this that he found: sharing the bed with Cammy. There was one thing on the Brit's mind that has been bugging her since they met Yoruichi, though, so she finally decided to come out with it. "Hey, Logan, can I ask you a question?"

"I don't see why not, especially since you just asked one," he said, making her giggle a little.

"You and Yoruichi mentioned someone named Soifon on our way here. Who is she?" she asked, making the Assassin groan. "Did I strike a nerve? I'm sorry if I did." He looked at her face and saw that it was full of worry, so he gently stroked her face with his hand, making her blush.

"You kind of did, but I'll be alright. Soifon is my ex-girlfriend from the Soul Society who's also the Squad 2 Captain. From what Yoruichi told me, though, she wound up in a coup d'état situation where her lazy Lieutenant, Marechiyo Omaeda, tried to take over the Squad. Unfortunately, he's her fiancé in an arranged marriage and he's got Central 46, which is the Soul Society's governing system, backing him up. Let me tell you right up front, though, she is none too happy with either situation. As we speak, she is sitting in a cell until her wedding day for going against Central's orders and assaulting a higher noble despite outranking him."

Cammy was shocked at the explanation. She didn't realize until now, through the way he explained the situation to her, that he had an ex-girlfriend that he still cared about. "Well, can't Yoruichi take you there to deal with Omaeda or something?"

"I'm afraid not. The Four Noble Clans have guest lists for who can pass through their Senkaimons with them. I'm not on the Shihoin Clan's guest list; I'm on the Kuchiki Clan's, meaning that I'll have to find the Squad 6 Captain Byakuya Kuchiki. Besides, even if I was on Yoruichi's guest list, the Patrol Corp. has every one of the Senkaimons guarded," he explained to the Delta Red soldier before realizing something. "That is, unless he didn't think to look for the Shiba compound. That would make things a lot easier."

"Well let's get some rest. We'll need it should we get in another fight. I also believe you wanted to check out the _'__Palazzo Auditore__'_ if I'm correct?" Cammy asked, getting a nod from Logan. As soon as he closed his eyes, Cammy snuggled up next to him and wrapped her arm and leg around him. Logan didn't mind since she looked cute like that in his eyes. He still put helping Soifon out of her mess as his top priority, though, along with rescuing Ichigo and Rukia, getting the Sash of Eden back from Bison, and his rematch with Vega, before moving on with a new relationship.

* * *

_(Soul Society…)_

Saying that Soifon was in a bad mood was the understatement of the decade. At this moment, like Logan told Cammy, she was sitting in a cell with her powers sealed and no way to get out. Her only ability she had intact was her Spiritual Awareness. She didn't sense Yoruichi's Spirit Energy, so she figured that her mentor made it to the World of the Living. "What!?" she heard Omaeda yell/ask. "What do you mean you three losers were beaten!? The humans there are so weak that even Squad 4's 7th Seat ought to be able to beat them! Plus, Yoruichi was worn down by the amount of running she did and your initial capture of her that Soifon foiled!"

"I-It wasn't our fault, Commander. She managed to get to the Assassin and he whooped all three of us. We didn't stand a chance."

"You mean you guys were beaten by Logan Washburn!? Now that's a different story, especially since he was trained by Byakuya Kuchiki!" said Omaeda. When she heard that, Soifon's heart jumped for joy, knowing that in spite of their breakup, Logan would be coming to her rescue. He would have to find the Squad 6 Captain first, though.

The door opened and Omaeda came in with the three Patrol Corp. members that Logan took down. "Do you see what your little friend did to these losers, Soifon? Surely, you care about your troops enough to spare them, right?" he asked rhetorically, shoving them into Soifon's cage.

While she did care for the other Soul Reapers, she decided to test Omaeda. "They're your men. I'm just a girl whose Captain's rank is suspended, but won't be replaced. Why should I care what happens to three out of your many goons who arrested me?" she asked out of spite.

"That's enough, Omaeda," Soifon's father said, just entering the room. "I'd like to talk to my daughter alone if you don't mind." Begrudgingly, Omaeda let Mr. Feng have his discussion with Soifon as he asked. When they left, she turned her back towards him and looked out the window. "Now Shaolin, what seems to be your problem lately? Did you really miss the human that much that you wanted to cause trouble and escape to the Living World and see him? Or was it that you just wanted a fight? Either way, I'm disappointed in you. You haven't got the right to call me your father."

"That sounds good to me because you haven't got the right to call me your daughter! I worked hard to get to where I was! I didn't lick anyone's boots since Lady Yoruichi left the first time around, especially not yours! As stressful as it was dealing with Omaeda and his clan, I enjoyed my time as a Captain of the Soul Society! I don't care about our clan's social standing, I never have cared for it, and I never will! I'm not going to marry him and that's final!" she exclaimed while giving him a cold stare. Mr. Feng slapped her face as a result, but that only angered her more.

"Well I'm afraid that you'll be experiencing disappointment yourself, Shaolin! I will not hear another word out of you until you say 'I do'!"

"Then you'll have to wait a long time, you old fool," she said coldly. "I'm not your little girl anymore. She is long dead." The old man left disappointed in his daughter, their stubborn prides causing the rift between the two.

It wasn't long before Soifon got another visitor, this time at her window. "Captain, can you hear me?" said the visitor. It turned out to be Renji. She looked outside and saw that he and Momo were hanging on ropes being held by Shuhei and Captain Komamura.

"Renji, Momo, oh thank God it's you. Don't tell me you guys plan to get me out of here," she said.

"We'd love to, Captain, but I'm afraid that the rock can't be broken unless it's by someone of at least Ichigo's caliber," Momo said with a sad expression on her face.

"Well, send a message to Captain Kuchiki and Captain Hitsugaya. Tell them that they need to find Logan Washburn ASAP. It's a Top Priority. If Captain Hitsugaya and Rangiku Matsumoto find him and his team, including Lady Yoruichi, first, they need to tell him to look and sense around for Kuchiki. Got it?" she asked, getting a nod from the two Lieutenants. Luckily, none of the Patrol Corp. was around to hear that. Renji and Momo tugged on their ropes, signaling to Komamura and Shuhei to pull them up. _'I can't believe I'm thinking this, but Urahara, you better stay safe. And Logan, please find Captain Kuchiki soon and save me from this Hell I'm about to enter,'_ she thought with tears in her eyes.

* * *

_(World of the Living…)_

In the World of the Living, at Venice to be exact, a figure that held a regal air around him was walking the streets on a search, more specifically one for a Hollow. The figure was Byakuya Kuchiki, who sensed that his apprentice was in real action again after a month. He was happy for that, as he wanted him to fight for something, even if it was for any possible prize for winning the tournament. He saw a Hell Butterfly approaching him, so he held out his hand. The butterfly landed on the hand to deliver the message. "It's from Renji? Hmm, I see. Finding Logan was actually my intention for staying in this world. I'll wait for him here, then."

* * *

Logan and the others had just left Florence, having seen no sign of Rose and Logan having not stayed too long at the _'__Palazzo Auditore__'_. They were on the road again and saw Rolento and his army blocking their way. "You just don't give up, do you? Since Guile's already beaten you, I believe I'll fight you this time, Rolento," the Assassin said.

"Oh, and what can you do, kid?" Rolento asked, mocking him. He didn't realize that he was dealing with an Assassin Den-Master, much less the Supernatural Specialist of St. Louis. Of course, since Logan wasn't wearing his hidden blades, his sword, or his jacket, it was understandable. Still, Rolento wasn't about to take any chances. "Holly Wood, how about a little help here," he said to one of his men. "I'd like you to meet my tag partner in this tournament. He's one of my best men and I can't have anyone better at my side. Who's going to be your tag partner? I can provide one if you'd like."

"I'll be his tag partner," Chun-Li said, surprising them. "As the co-captain of the team, as well as the first in our group to meet him, I'd be honored to fight by his side. Besides, whether they quit the gang life or not, I still don't like Mad Gear members. And Rolento falls at the top of my list!" she exclaimed, pointing at Rolento.

The ex-Mad Gear member smirked at the statement. "Do you hear that, Holly? It sounds like she wants to take me to jail. Well then, we'll just have to make her work for it, won't we?"

"Sir, yes, Sir!" said Holly, who was getting in his fighting stance, which mirrored Rolento's. Logan and Chun-Li got into theirs as well. Logan and Chun-Li started the fight with a Chidori Blast-Kikoken combination, which sped up the Kikoken by quite a bit. Rolento and Holly were startled by the attack, but dodged by rolling to the side.

Rolento then realized something about Logan. "Oh, I should've realized it before! This is the St. Louis Den-Master we're dealing with, Holly. You know, the one they call the 'Lightning Striker'. This kid isn't going to be easy."

"Sir, no, Sir!" exclaimed Logan and Chun-Li, mocking Rolento and Holly. The latter two each tossed a grenade at their opponents. "Stagger!" Logan shouted, signaling everyone to move out of the way. After the explosion cleared, there was no sign of the Interpol Officer or the Assassin, giving Rolento a bad sign. Holly looked to one side and saw Chun-Li running towards him. Rolento looked on his side and saw Logan doing the same thing. They got their batons ready to hit them, but Chun-Li dodged Holly's and went straight for Rolento, who missed Logan because he used the Flash Step.

Logan was right above Holly before the latter looked up. The Assassin jumped off of his face (breaking his shades) and went high into the sky. The others knew that this was his trademark Skydive Assault maneuver. He wanted to get the fight taken care of so they could get back on the road to Venice. "Skydive Assault!" Logan exclaimed as he skyrocketed back down towards a still recovering Holly. Chun-Li managed to get out of the way before feeling the impact.

In the meantime, she prepared her Ultra Attack to use on Rolento. It was the Kikosho she used on El Fuerte back in the U.S. Luckily, the shockwave of Logan's Skydive Assault knocked Rolento into her aim as she fired the Kikosho. The smoke cleared and Rolento was knocked out while Holly was planted into a crater. Chun-Li let out a cheerful smile, ran up to Logan, and hugged him. He returned it with just as much excitement. "We did it!" she said, laughing.

Cammy was tired of watching the scene, so she cleared her throat and got their attention. "Now that you two have had your fun, how about we get to Venice as soon as possible? I'd prefer to get there before night time and before Rolento and Holly Wood wake up if you don't mind," she said, disgruntled at the hug they shared.

* * *

They managed to get to Venice just as the sun was setting. They saw that it rivaled Florence in beauty by a little bit, barely up there with Paris, Tokyo, and even St. Louis once that gets rebuilt. The group was watching the sunset as a figure approached them from behind. "You know, I was wondering when you were going to get here," said the figure, who turned out to be Byakuya. "What took you so long?"

"Captain Kuchiki…" Logan said in awe.

CHAPTER 8 END

* * *

**Well that turned out to be one of my longest chapters yet in any of my stories. I bet you'd never expect the team to fight the same opponent twice in one chapter, did you? I'm just getting started, too. The next chapter or two will feature the conclusion of the 'Logan and Soifon' arc.**

**So Logan and the team, including Yoruichi, have dealt with Rolento and his men twice and arrived in Venice. There they met up with Byakuya Kuchiki, who was waiting for Logan to get there. Stay tuned to find out. Please Read and Review.**


End file.
